


I'd rather have you cursed or not, remember?

by Galaxy2bones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shy!Castiel just a bit though, non-au, on hold may never be finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy2bones/pseuds/Galaxy2bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>castiel can't find a way to be a pure angel again, Dean knows someone who may have a loophole. What he doesn't know is what the consequences of this loophole will uproot from under the foundation of their friendship. Love. It could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bad news can be good news as well

**Author's Note:**

> The shy!Cas thing is in this because they have never had him react to be assumed as gay or bi and in love with Dean so I decided I would make his reaction shy and flustered bc it's cute. 
> 
> I will be posting new chapters every Wednesday/Thursday
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter one

"Dean, we need to talk...I have bad news." Cas was nervous as he spoke he hated making Dean sad. Dean looked up "What is it, Cas?" he asked looking worried slightly. The only bad news it could be he either had to leave or that he can't find out how to be a pure angel again. "There is no way for me to be an angel again and the only way I can become human is if I start from the beginning." As Cas spoke Dean got uneasy, he didn't want to have to take care of a baby but he also didn't want Cas to be gone. "There has to be something we can do! Like maybe summon Crowley? He should have a loophole for us." Dean panicked as he heard Sam walk in. "What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Cas has no way of becoming an angel again unless he keeps stealing grace all his life, and he can't become a human unless he becomes a baby." Sam laughed a little at the end. "Let me think and you think Crowley should be able to fix this right?" Dean nodded. "Then let's get this summon over with." Sam left and went to get supplies. Crowley coughed "What is it now? I have a life y'know." He said and Dean laughed. "We were wondering if you knew anything to save Castiel." as Dean spoke Cas stared at the floor feeling terrible for being so troublesome. "Other then making you and Sam the couple from Modern Family? No." Dean's nostrils flared and Crowley smiled.

"Ok. There is, but you won't like the circumstances...." He trailed off and Sam sighed in the background. "Dean, You really don't need to do this-" Dean cut Cas. off "hey, I'd rather have you cursed or not, remember?" Cas blushed. "Y-yes." Crowley's left eyebrow rose at Cas' reaction to dean's words. "Is something finally going on between you two?" He asked and Cas blushed more now proceeding to hide behind Dean "What? No! Cas, what's wrong with you?" Dean sounded like scared puppy saying this making Sam stifle a laugh. "What you said sounded a lot like a love proclamation. Something I learned from the information implant Metatron gave me." Dean got big eyed and actually flushed at this as he simply said. "Oh." He could feel Cas nod against his back and made him shudder ever so slightly.

"Now what's the circumstances?" Crowley smiled as he spoke. " With what I just watched, they might not be circumstances. Anyway, it's a thing called Soul-bonding. If I bind Cas' leftover grace with your soul he can become human as he loses grace instead of dying as he loses grace. The circumstances are you must stay very close to each other for the first two months and be touching at all times for the first two weeks. It's something with the bond has to strengthen because it starts weak and grows with contact and really if you don't do it Cas will be very weak and could and would eventually die." Dean knew this would be annoying but Cas was his best friend to him it was worth it. Right?

"I'll do it. If it will save him even if he has to become human-" Sam cut off Dean "What about the mark?" He asked. "Oh yes, that. If you guys bond either the mark will go away because of you getting his grace or Cas will get the mark and you both will have it and there is not a way to make one more likely to happen." Sam's eyes widened. "We can't take that risk Dean it's hard enough dealing with one of you." Cas tried to but in to say he wasn't worth this again but Dean cut him off before he could even say a single letter. " There is a possibility it could also get rid of The curse. If he's willing to take me cursed, so am I." Crowley laughed at this. "Have you two invented this new thing called friendship proclamations? Anyway, if we're going to do this. We'll need a few things. a cat tongue and 5 thyme leaves blended together. we will also need you two to get in position." He winked and Cas blushed and hid again. "Wait, what are our positions?" Dean questioned as Crowley whispered something in Sam's ear who in turn nodded and went to get the supplies. 

"Dean you and him must sit on the floor, the position being that you have your right hand on Cas' bare chest at the position of his heart and your other hand will hold mine." Cas blushed more as he tried to basically move into Dean's shoulder and pay rent. "Whatever will make sure my best friend is alive and well." Dean said putting his arm around Cas and patting his shoulder. "Let's do this." He sat down and pulled Cas down into the area between his legs letting Cas get comfortable. Once he was settled and shirtless he put his hand on chest. "You guys ready?" Sam asked ignoring the two's weird position, they nodded and Crowley took the three things he needed. Which were a tongue of a cat and 5 thyme leaves, blended and vodka.

"The vodka makes the taste manageable." Crowley said as Dean's quizzical face faded. Sam handed the demon the purée and the vodka bottle. "alligant animas totaliter et sit cibus tgem quodammodo se habere, ex quo inter se vivere, et vivere et mori. persuasionem facere nexu purus." he finished the words for the spell and downed the mixture and took the vodka bottle and downed about 1/4 of the bottle. Screams shot through the room as bright sky blue hues brightened Dean and Cas' Skin making them look like they walked off the set of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and just as quick the room was dim again. Dean and Cas' Breaths were manic as they relaxed and Dean moved his hand away from Cas's chest and began to get up making Cas wince in pain. Dean rushed to take his hand. "Sorry" he whispered as he sat back down next to him.

"Hey now you guys match!" Sam laughed and Dean looked at Cas' chest, there layed a handprint scar just like the one on his shoulder. Cas blushed, it was like he had ears for romantics ever since Dean said that stupid sentence. "Look at you two blushing and holding hands you will totally win cutest couple in yearbook. Now being that is all you need." Crowley snapped his fingers and there he went. he was gone. "God, I'm exhausted. Come on we should go to bed, Cas." Dean said as he pulled Cas up with him. "Woah!" Dean exclaimed as Cas basically fell on him.

"Ok. If your really this weak you're not walking, I'm carrying you." Dean said as he began to pick up his friend, Cas' eyes widened and he again blushed. "Cas. You gotta stop doing that or everyone is going to think we're a couple. That or they will think you have a huge crush on me." Dean said and Cas laughed weakly as he was dropped on the bed. Cas felt like a boulder was against him for the few seconds Dean's hands weren't on him. "Sorry" Dean whispered and Cas smiled. "They will think we're a couple either way since we have to touch at all times for two weeks." Dean sighed and laughed as he pulled Cas closer to him. "If we have to sleep touching, I still have to be comfortable so you are gonna be my cuddle pillow." Cas blushed and laughed as he buried his head in Dean's chest trying to make a pillow out of it.

"If you ever tell anyone, I sleep cuddling a pillow if no one is in my bed. I will murder you." Cas laughed and murmured. "sure you will" as he slowly fell asleep.


	2. Fangirls/Normality

Chapter Two

"I find it interesting that just two weeks after the musical thing, You and Cas are closer then the people playing us were on stage" Sam said sipping coffee "Oof." He piped when he felt a kick from Dean under the table. "You kick me but Cas just cocks his head and then blushes once he gets it. I think you two are on different pages." Sam took in a sharp breath as he was kicked again. "Yeah and I think that you won't have two legs by the end of these two months." Dean practically hissed his words at his brother. "I told you Dean if it was going to be a bother to you not to-" As usual Dean cut him off. "It bothers me but not enough that I would rather my best friend be dead or a baby." He paused trying to avoid sounding all chick flick like he did last night. "You're my best friend you're worth the suffering." Dean glared at Sam as he whispered "Destiel." Sam giggled at his reaction.

"Hey Dean, look at this." Sam turned his computer towards Dean. "Oh wow, this is interesting." Dean trailed off. "What is it?" Cas asked as he leaned over towards Dean so he could see the screen. "It's an email from Charlie." Dean made a confused face as he was trying to think how she sent an email from Oz. "Who's Charlie?" Dean's eyes widened. "I can't believe I never told you about her. She helped us kill Dick. She was the one who hacked this thing for dick that had information on it about us. She didn't know he was bad at the time, of course. She's super nerdy and really awesome. We haven't talked because she was on a mission in Oz." Cas nodded now understanding everyone's confusion.

From: QueenOfMoondor300@gmail.com  
To: SoGetThis230@gmail.com

Don't worry, everything is fine in Oz. I am emailing just to check on you guys since things are finally going well again here. Also I was wanting a favor. Being that I only can send email because of the existence of the magic of Oz. I can't order Comic-Con tickets once there on sale because by the time I got back to your world, they would be sold out. (The time goes slower here, but traveling back takes very long so even if I traveled back to your world it be too late). I was wondering if you could order them for me in case I can't get there by the day they go on sale next month. Don't worry you won't be paying. I'm sending my debit info, so you can order my ticket. You can even order tickets for you too and maybe even Cas. Couple costumes ;). I'd hate to make you do something without us being even in the end.

1456-7890-3657-12

11/16

3456

I think that's all you need email me back if it isn't.

With the love of Zelda,  
This has been a message from:

The Queen of Moondor.

 

"Does everyone think we like each other, Dean?" Cas asked and Dean laughed. "Basically, even Balthazar has called you my boyfriend before." The winky face in the email didn't have Cas blushing but that sure did. "How long ago did he do that? I think only 3 maybe 4 years ago. Surprised, you guys still aren't dating. Very surprised, because he did it twice." Sam again was hit in the leg and Cas actually smiled and laughed at this. "So, what is Comic-Con?" Cas asked. "I'm surprised that wasn't part of the information implant. It's a convention where nerds come together, in costumes or regular clothes to buy stuff, and meet the people who help make the things they love." Cas laughed. "we don't need costumes, well I might because I was not in God's book but you two can be yourselves." Dean laughed leaning on Cas and dropping his hand. Dean was annoyed by this constant contact although bubbles were nonexistent now to him and Cas due to the fact he's had a few years to get used to Cas not knowing or understanding personal space. 

He still was only going to do what he had to. "So, are we gonna go or are we gonna go." Dean laughed. "Of course were going, nerd." Sam rolled his eyes. ". when they go on sale to decide." Cas said curiously. "Well, you guys kinda have to do some couple bc well you have to touch at all times and people who are just friends don't do that." Cas blushed at Sam's words. "That will make people want to ask us to kiss...." Dean said nervously. "Dean, you can just tell them no." Cas said and Dean smiled. 

"You're right. How about I'm Captain Jack Harkness, your the tenth doctor and then Sam, can be..what do you want to be nerd?" Dean asked and he smiled giddly. "I want to be Akiva he's from this book trilogy I just finished by Laini Taylor." he beamed and Dean rolled his eyes. "So you're going as a hotsy totsy angel while we're gonna be the gays in trenchcoats. I wonder who Charlie is going as.." Dean shrugged it off. "We'll just have to see once she's here, and send." Sam said as he replied to the email from Charlie. "The Gays in Trenchcoats." Sam did air quotes and started giggling as Dean glared at him. "What? Jack is bi and he's flirted with the doctor once or twice and it's an easy cosplay for both of us." Dean said defensively. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Sam said.

"Sadly, both their trenchcoats aren't tan, so we will have to buy them." Cas nodded and perked an eyebrow when he heard a knock at the hotel door. "Come back later, housekeeping." Sam shouted. "Not housekeeping." came from behind the door and Dean jumped up and opened it. "How are you already here?" Dean asked and Charlie bit her lip guiltily. "Experimental Magic, I didn't mention it in the email because Dorothy said it has only worked once before." She said and Dean nodded letting her inside. "So, what are you guys gonna go as?" She asked throwing her coat off onto one of the hotel beds.

"We're doing captain jack and the tenth doctor and Sam is going to be Akiva. You?" She laughed and Dean made a questioning face. "You guys are adorable, if you guys are doing Captor then I have to do Donna which great because that was my plan anyway." Dean flushed at this and Cas blushed like crazy. "Charlie were not dating...the only reason I had him holding my hand when I opened the door and why we're holding hands now...is because he was losing his grace so I opted to bond our souls and that means touching for two weeks straight." She nodded and frowned. "I'm sorry, Dean it's just the way you talked about him...I just thought." He laughed. "Everyone thinks we're dating. You're fine, really." Dean's words made her relax. "Anyway we better get to shopping for your guys' costumes. Sam, your lucky I brought my Akiva costume it's in my luggage bag. You two, let's get in the impala and use some fake credit cards." Dean laughed and grabbed the keys.

"Sam have fun, making her stuff fit." He laughed and Charlie rolled her eyes. "It will fit I know because Akiva is meant to look like Sam, so I had a lot of tape and stuff on to make me look giant." Dean cackled and shook his head. "Alright let's go, we got until 12am tonight that's when the tickets go on sale this year." Dean said and Charlie jumped back. "Right." She piped and waved off Sam as they left him to do as he would. "Charlie, know you are only getting these because I can't drive and keep Cas healthy." He said handing her the keys. "I promise I will drive her well." She said as everyone situated into the impala.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Sam said, getting in shotgun, since Charlie was already in the driver seat everyone figured they could trust her. "Look at you ready to go to war." Dean said and Sam laughed. "I know my cosplay work is good huh, Dean?" Dean nodded at Charlie. "Glad we got you for this, we have never done this before." She smiled wickedly. "This is gonna be great then."


	3. Awkwardness

Chapter Three

She drove out of the parking lot and got on the highway. "First we need to go to goodwill, they usually have the kind of old fashion suits your boys wear." She said getting off into an exit. "Alright now when we get in, you guys go to the coats, I'll do the suits and meet at the dressing rooms in the back. After this we head to Wal-Mart for eyeliner and all that for giant angel boy here." Dean snickered at the thought of Sam wearing eyeliner. "Dean, shut up it isn't like you didn't go through a goth phase in your senior year." Sam said and Dean almost stepped on his foot but Cas pulled him back and heightened an eyebrow as a way of saying Sam isn't gonna stop no matter how many times you hit him. "Yeah I know but I gotta get back at him somehow. Here, come on let's go play dress up, Barbie." Dean said ruffling Cas' hair and then dragging his hand across Cas' face and down his right arm and took his hand again. Cas blushed knowing the action seemed affectionate making Charlie giggle.

"And you guys say you're not gay. It's too bad you guys are adorable together. The girls at Con are gonna go all screams and giggles for you too." Charlie said and Sam laughed as Cas hid behind Dean as Dean looked at trench coats. "Look at me I'm the Penguin." Dean said using a voice that sounded like he just walked off the set of Batman. He was wearing a ratty black Trenchcoat and a top hat and acting like he had an elongated nose and he was stroking it. Cas looked up from Dean's shoulder and started laughing leaning on Dean's shoulder. "You look ridiculous." Charlie laughed as well and shook her head. "Alright now let's split up. were on mission to make you guys look hot and adorable." She said as she walked away in the direction of the suits. 

"Sam, what are you gonna do? Sit here and watch and laugh and have me kick your ass." Dean said smirking and Sam laughed. "Protective boyfriend alert. Warning: don't make eye contact. Anyway I'm gonna go look at the books." He said as he too went off. "Hey, Cas what about this one? Do you think it will fit?" Cas shrugged and took it in his hand and looked at it cocking his head. "Here, put it down I'll help you try it on." Dean said and Cas nodded putting it down as Dean helped him take off his jacket since they had to be touching at all times. "Wow. A darker colour can change a lot it makes your eyes pop a bit. It will even more once you have the suit Charlie picks out on. It looks good put it in the cart." Dean said as he let his hand drag down Castiel's left arm as he took off his jacket and took his hand in his. "Do you do that to make me nervous or just so I don't have to have a single secound where I get weak." Dean flushed and ran a hand through his own hair.

"Uh...I didn't know it made you nervous I'm sorry, I just wanted to avoid you being in pain. If it makes you uncomfortable I can just not drag it across so slow. I'd rather you not-" Cas cut him off putting a finger to Dean's lips. "It's fine. I'm not uncomfortable by you touching me. It's what the touch makes others think that makes me nervous because I'm not used to people thinking were...uh...um-" Dean finished his sentence for him. "Together. I get it. Sadly with how we act and being we have to touch at all times for at least two weeks, you're gonna have to get used to it." Cas shrugged and nodded. "I'm sorry, I made you think your actions effect me badly." Dean laughed and ruffled Castiel's hair and gave his shoulder a good squeeze. "Shut up, this is getting too sweet and dopey even for us." Cas smiled and pulled a trench coat off a hanger and handed it Dean. "Does it look like it will fit you said it needs to be a dark brown." Dean slipped it on and twirled making Cas laughed.

"We look like we're dancing when you do that." Dean laughed and threw the coat in the cart and turned to the other side of the isle. "Sensible shoes should be an easy thing for you to find Cas." Cas laughed. "What's your size?" Cas asked "11" Dean piped as he browsed the shoes. "Hey, look clown shoes. They're the perfect size for Sam." Dean smirked and did an impression of sam walking in clown shoes making Cas laugh so hard that he tripped, bringing Dean down with him. Dean land on top of Cas earning a "Oof!" from Castiel. "Sorry, I get clumsy when I'm laughing." Cas said trying to cool his laughing.

"It's fine." Dean said blushing slightly over the awkward position while Castiel's face flared like a burning house. "we should probably get back up." He stated "Right." Cas said and Dean leaned up taking one of Castiel's hands and pulling him up with him. "What about these?" Cas asked showing Dean two pairs of matching black shoes. "Throw 'em in." Dean said as he pulled Cas over toward the shirts where he found Charlie holding a heap of clothes. "We've come in peace to relieve you." Charlie laughed at Dean's joke while Cas just cocked his head making Dean laugh and scrunch up his face in silliness as he ruffled Cas' hair and trailed his hand back into Castiel's. "I swear if you guys don't start dating by the end of these two weeks, I will start just pushing you two into romantic situations because I'm pretty sure you guys are in love with each other and just don't see it because....well Castiel, you're kind of a doof and Dean well, you are Mr.Hide All Emotions." Dean rolled his eyes while Cas just blushed lightly. 

"Yeah yeah. Keep dreaming fangirl." Dean chirped as he took the suits from her and threw them in the cart. "Now let's go find Sam." Charlie said as she turned toward the books. They found Sam without any books in his and he was actually sighing after almost every book he looked at. "No good books huh? More money for cosplay eyeliner and tickets then." Sam nodded at Charlie and everyone began to walk toward the dressing room. "Excuse me sir?" A young teenage girl asked pulling at Castiel's trench coat. "Yes?" He answered and she giggled.

"Are you guys together?" She asked and Sam and Charlie laughed as Castiel's face flared. "Totally." Sam said "Shut up, Sam." Dean said glaring "Uh....No were not. Everyone seems to think we are though." Cas says nervously. "Too bad you guys would be an adorable couple." The girl walked away and Sam and Charlie made Ooo sounds making Dean glare at them again as he put the cart in front of the dressing room area. "See, even strangers agree with me!" Charlie giggled and gave each of them their suits and coats. "Wait....you guys have to get dressed together. Oh I love this." Dean glared at Sam making neck slit motion which only earned him an eye roll from Sam as he locked the dressing stall door. "Jeez, these places are tiny. Alright, come here Cas. You remember this morning right?" Cas nodded and stood in front of Dean instead of at his side. 

Dean trailed his hand out of Castiel's and helped him take off his button up making sure he was still touching Cas. He handed him the black one and helped him with the brown blazer. "Dean, You're forgetting the tie." Dean laughed. "Oh yeah." He said as he helped Cas into the brown trench coat. "Cas, You're doing it wrong. Let me fix it." Dean said trailing his hand up to Castiel's neck to fix his tie. "There. Perfect. Now let's show them and then I can get in my cosplay and then they could see us both." Cas nodded and smiled but not a normal smile more like he was smiling to hide something. 

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked "Do I really look good? I mean I don't usually wear dark colours." Dean laughed and cupped Castiel's face. "Look at me. You look fine now come on their waiting to you." Dean gave Cas a cheek pat and trailed his hand down Cas arm and took Castiel's hand in his as he opened the stall door. "I give you Prince Castiel, ruler of seven lands!" Dean bellowed. Charlie whistled and winked at Dean "If only this was us find an outfit for your first date with Mr.freckles here. Too bad though. Too very bad." Charlie raised an eyebrow at Castiel and he blushed hiding his face against Dean's shoulder. "Alright get back in there I want to see Dean's outfit." Castiel nodded and pulled Dean into the the dressing stall. "You spaced out there for a second. What were you thinking about?" Cas asked helping Dean out of his shirt and jacket and handing him his black button-up. 

"Charlie made a joke about you getting ready for date with me and got me thinking, I haven't gone on a date I think in at least two years. Maybe I should I don't know. I mean I haven't gone on a single date since Lisa." Dean sighed and Cas shook his head. "If you want to then do it. If you're happy just doing one night stands though then keep doing that. The only way you can know what makes you happy is by doing both sides of the spectrum. Even if you don't go on dates a lot." Dean blushed and laughed. "If you remove your last sentence. It sounds like you're hitting on me." Cas blushed but laughed once Dean started waggling his eyebrows. "And you call me dorky." Dean rolled his eyes "At least I'm not a doof." Dean did air quotes and Cas laughed. "Cas, come here." Cas cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? I'm right here." Dean laughed.

"No idiot. Come closer." Cas shrugged but did as he was told and stepped forward closing the gap between them. "Now, you're probably wondering why I did that. Focus on your energy. I'm trying something. Do you feel stronger with us this close?" Cas blushed and layed his head against Dean's collarbone. "Yes." He murmured, Dean laughed. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. What is that?" Cas laughed and lifted his head. "You know what that means right? The closer we are the better you feel." Cas sighed. "Yeah but does it matter when us being this close makes you uncomfortable. It's-" Cas was cut off by a knock on the door.

"What's taking so long are you guys fucking or something?" Cas sighed and laughed. "Look lets talk about this later. Okay?" Dean nodded but instead of turning away and taking Castiel's hand he turned away and Slid his hand down Castiel's back letting lay on his waist. Castiel smiled and sighed in relief as Dean unlocked the door. "You guys match perfectly. The only way people will know you're not the doctor, Cas. Is because Dean will have this." That's when Charlie went to hand Dean the sonic screwdriver and laughed "That's a friendly touch." She said putting it in Dean's other hand. "He feels stronger when I'm closer to him. Besides its not like Cas ever knew boundaries. So really this isn't weird to us." Sam laughed shaking his head. "Alright let's go pay take the tags off so we can just hand them the tags so you don't have to change back. We still gotta get me eyeliner and get you guys spray dye for your hair." They payed and then got in the car to headed to Wal-Mart. 

"Charlie, lead us on this adventure. Not because you are the new leader but because we don't know where the stuff we need is and you do." Charlie's laughed at Dean and he shrugged. "Yeah, yeah whatever follow me boys." Dean smiled and made sure to stay back a bit. "Cas, why did you act like that was not the end of it. I was just trying to tell you if there's a way I can keep you completely okay that you need to tell me. With the mark of Cain gone you're my only problem-" Cas cut him off. "I don't want to be your problem. I just want to be your best friend." Dean sighed laughing, and turned so that they were facing each other. "Cas, I don't care how much of a burden you become. You will always be my best friend." Cas laughed and let himself fall onto Dean, Dean put his arms around him and smiled. "Dean, I'm sorry life has made things with us so complicated." Dean shook his head and pulled up Castiel's face cupping it.

"Yeah yeah it could be worse now come on we gotta become brunettes for tomorrow." Sam raised and eyebrow at them once they caught back up and Dean only shrugged. "Hey Sam watch out!" Charlie shouted but it was too late, because there he was tripping over a bra and knocking down a whole rack of bras. "Oh wow. That's probably the only time you have even had a bra that close to you." Dean said as he helped pull up his brother and right the rack again. "Dean, I don't think you are aloud to make jokes about my sexual skills when you have your arm around your best friend." Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. "Shut up, it's not my fault I get more than you ever could." Dean said making a motion like he was gesture to Cas like it was an example of him getting some, jokingly of course. "Yeah only because you take both sides of the road." Sam said while Charlie kept putting eyeliner pencils against his face to see how it went with the angel contacts he was wearing.

"Yeah, but you know I still stick to women more." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Hold on, wait I was joking. Dean, I never knew that you actually-" Dean cut him off. "Yeah yeah, I don't talk about it a lot and I'm not starting to now so pipe it." Dean threw two cans of brown hair dye spray in the can. "Have you found the perfect shade for fire eyes yet?" Dean asked and Charlie laughed. "Yes, here put these in the cart." Dean nodded at Charlie and then threw the make up in the cart. "Alright let's go, I want to get home, out of this suit and into a bed." Sam laughed at Dean's words.

"You just want to be able to snuggle your dork." Sam said earning a punch on his shoulder. "Shut up. Charlie are we going to have to go back to the hotel we were at or are we gonna take the two hour trip tonight and stay at a hotel in San Diego." Charlie laughed. " I guess I'm not as slick as I thought. I already checked you guys out. So, San Diego." She started the impala an pulled out of the driveway pulling out the highway. "We're gonna have to get one one bed and one two bed or three rooms." Sam said and Dean laughed. "Watch the clerk be confused when we tell them we don't want two one bedrooms." Dean said and Charlie laughed. "I'll just say I'm gay and you guys are close friends and that'll clear it up." Sam chuckled "Close friends." He said doing air quotes earning a kick in the back of his chair from Dean.

"Charlie can you put some music on. We're gonna be in here for two hours even if I fall asleep music would make the silence less boring." Charlie nodded at Dean and turned on the radio and out came blaring Cherry Pie by Warrant.


	4. And I thought things couldn't get more awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much sexual awkwardness hehe sorry it's so late the holidays Had me so busy

Chapter Four

"We are here!" Charlie shouted as they parked in front of the hotel. "Hi, we would like one one bed room and one two bed room." The clerk sighed at Sam. "Only have one bed rooms left right now and only three are left we can get a cot for you miss if you want we keep cots for cases like this." Sam laughed. "Those two share a bed so, three rooms is fine." Charlie said pointing to Dean and Castiel. Castiel blushed when the clerk laughed. "I figured that but I didn't want to assume anything and offend someone." Charlie nodded. 

"It's fine. Keys?" The clerk nodded and handed three keys. "The room numbers are taped on the keys. Have a good night." They left heading to their separate rooms. "God, I'm tired. Come here, Cas. We are ditching these suits before we even touch the bed." Cas laughed and let Dean undress him. It was easier for them to undress each other then for them to try and touch and undress themselves. "It's weird doing this. Not like an uncomfortable weird but like a weird that is only weird because it hasn't happened before like all this is normal just so new and sudden that it feels odd. Not that I'm complaining." Dean said as Cas sat down so Dean could throw his pants off. Once Cas was left only in boxers he got up and began undressing Dean. 

They both fell back onto the bed holding hands once they were both only in boxers. "It's not even 11pm and I'm already exhausted." Dean said as he pulled Cas over so that he was laying against his side. Cas yawned and adjusted making a pillow out of the crevice between Dean's chest and his upper right arm. "Cas, did you act like it was unfinished earlier because you thought I was entertaining the idea of us being an actual 'us'? It's fine if you did. I mean that wasn't what I was talking about but-" Cas cut him off. "Can I say something before you finish?" Cas asked and Dean nodded. "I realise now you weren't talking about that, but if the idea ever was something you wanted to venture upon I'd be okay with trying to...uh, take this to a new level." Dean flushed and swallowed. 

"Oh, well that's good Cas but I doubt...I uh, look I'm not that comfortable talking about dating guys let alone you. Thanks though, it's nice to know that the references to us being together only make you nervous but not uncomfortable or scared." Cas laughed. "It's fine, Dean. Just wanted you to know how I feel. Now let's go to sleep since we can. Since we're not on ticket buying duty in 30 minutes." Dean laughed and turned off the lamp. "Yeah that's Sam's job." Dean said turning toward Cas and wrapping his arms around as he let himself fall asleep. 

A thing you never expect to wake up to is your best friend right up against you unless you're Dean Winchester. What he didn't expect is to wake up with a hard on and having his dick right up against Castiel's ass. "Son of a bitch." He cursed quietly. It wasn't like he could get up and take care of it. If he got up Cas would wake immediately because of the pain. Dean decided that he would have find a position to take care of it at that wouldn't leave him not touching Castiel or he would have to go back to sleep and hope it was gone within the next two hours because he had to wake up two hours from now.

One thing he did not think about or was leaving to the back of his mind was why he woke with a hard on. No, he was not gonna think about that. Not with what Cas just brought up last night. It didn't matter though because right when Dean was gonna decide to just sleep and hope it would be gone, Cas awoke yawning and turning around in Dean's arms. "What time is it?" Cas asked completely oblivious to the tent in Dean's boxers that was now against his left thigh. "4 am, how did it feel to sleep for the first time?" Dean asked and Cas yawned.

"It was....nice but like a weird nice. Which come to think of that is how described our situation last night. Not exactly but you know basically the same." Dean blushed at this and Cas cocked his head to the side but then blush as well when he realised that what he said was again as usual on borderline of the subject he knew Dean wasn't going to talk about. That wasn't the actual cause of Dean's blushing, that cause was the fact Cas said this while Dean currently had a hard on. One he really couldn't or well shouldn't take care of right now. "Dean...do you remember the pizza man incident?" Dean bit his lip but nodded, he was hoping Cas would stay oblivious but with what he just asked that was not gonna be the case. "When the guy took off his pants his boxers well..." Dean sighed.

"Look Cas, let's just act like this didn't happen okay?" Cas cocked his head to the side and Dean's frst thought was how that habit of his was kind of adorable. Dean of course, would later just blame the thought on him being sleepy. "But Dean in the video the lady..she.." Dean groaned. "Yeah well sadly, I have no woman laying around to take care of this. Now could we please-" Cas cut him off. "Maybe I could-" Dean's eyes widened as Cas moved his hand toward Dean's boxers. "Cas, No." Dean cut Cas off and grabbed his hand and put it back on his back. 

"We're going to act like nothing happened. We're never gonna bring this up ever. And you are definitely not taking care of it. Now let's go back to sleep." Dean said this but knew that wasn't what his body wanted. When Cas's hand ran against the tent in his boxers right before he moved it away, his dick twitched and he took a sharp intake of breath. He wasn't gonna let things like that happen though. There were reasons he's only had gay sex once before. The thought of it all scared him because he had been so butchered into being exactly what John wanted. To Dean that meant he had to be as manly as possible. 

Which didn't include kiss both dudes and chicks. "I'm sorry Dean, I just started doing what my mind thought was right without thinking what the thing I was about to do was something friends don't do. Being human is something I'm going to have to adjust to but it's gonna take time-" Dean cut him off. "Cas, please let's just go to sleep I know it was an accident okay?" Dean laughed when he was done talking though because Cas had just fell asleep while he was talking. 5:30 am, only an hour until he had to get up. 

When he awoke later on he sighed in relief because his hard on was gone. "Thank god." He said quietly as he smiled mischievously. Why? Because he just thought of a great way to wake up Castiel. He turned off his alarm and began tickling Cas. "Wha-Dean!" Castiel squealed with laughter as Dean tickled his sides.

"I'm up-I'm up! Stop. We have to-" Dean stopped and when he did Cas cocked his head to the side making him laugh. "What was that?" He asked and Dean raised an eyebrow. "It's called tickling. Man, Metatron missed a lot of good stuff in his life. Here, let's go take a shower." Dean said pulling Castiel off the bed and grabbing their costumes on the way to the bathroom. Dean Winchester was pretty sure that this was gonna be awkward every time for the rest of the two weeks. That no matter how easy everything else became, showering would be a boulder that wasn't gonna budge. "Dean, Can I ask you something?" Cas asked as Dean dried his hair and began dressing him.

"What is it, Cas?" He replied and Cas sighed making Dean tense ever so slightly. "I was thinking that tomorrow we could get drinks, but then that got me thinking about what you said at the store yesterday. Maybe we should go to a gay bar...just see what happens?" Castiel trailed off unknown of how to put the words right, even his face looked like beat with nervousness. Dean wasn't thinking of the question not too much anyway, he was trying to answer but found himself slowly getting absorbed in just watching Castiel. Cas snapped his fingers in Dean's face and he shook his head, trance gone. The effects? Not so much. 

Just like the incident earlier that morning and any other time his thoughts became like that even a bit, he acted like he was having these thoughts by accident. "You Okay, Dean?" Cas asked, Dean blinked slowly "Yeah, I just got lost in thought for a sec.?" That's when Dean noticed something was very different from...he actually couldn't remember checking except when he first awoke. It could of happened while he was in the shower. "Shit." He whispered, it sadly was to quiet for Cas not to notice this though. He cocked his head in confusion and Dean flared red and groaned. "Dean, I think I have an idea of...why..this keeps...maybe I'm supp-" Dean cut him off. 

"Cas, if this is gonna get taken care of its either gonna be me doing it or a random from a bar. Not only is that not what friends do. Cas, the very thought of you doing that scares me." What Dean left out was that the reason it terrified him was because of his father, or really his fault because it wasn't like his dad yelled at him if he wasn't manly enough. He just saw him and Sam fight so much. He thought it would be better if he just tried his best to be "normal". He knew it was getting harder and harder to do but it wasn't like he was gonna just give up the act.


	5. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it seems unfinished I'm posting the next chapter early on Sunday probably do watch for it it's got big stuff in it.

Chapter Five

What happened next was something Dean could not control. Mostly because it wasn't like he knew mind control. "Dean, hey guys we were gonna get get breakfast, you coming?" Sam said through the front door. There's so done praying for him somewhere because Dean knows his luck is never this good. "Cas, repeat after me this didn't happen, we're gonna finish getting dressed and go to breakfast like you didn't off to suck me off twice this morning, okay?" Cas nodded. "This didn't happen." he said as they hurriedly got dressed. 

"Give us five minutes!" Dean shouted at Sam through the door. "Whatever lovebirds." Sam said as he headed to wait at the car. "Cas, I understand your actions, know that. You just suddenly became human, so all this feeling you didn't understand feel more visible. Harder to understand, control. So, don't apologise. You'll get the hang of humanity one day, and I'll always be here at your side." Cas smiled and laughed when Dean squeezed his hand and smiled at him as they locked the door. "Took you long enough, let's go boys momma's hungry." Charlie started the car and pulled out. "So, Sam and I couldn't sleep so we decided to look for cases to do after Con." Sam cut her off. "So get this, a bunch of girls went missing two months ago. They came home having no memory of what happened. It gets weirder, when they got back they slowly became punk and not just looks but stereotypes and all." Charlie cuts him off. 

"The weirdest part is that all of them are were from different friend groups and such. No pattern, which usually means it's not monster's work." Dean nodded. "Where is it?" He asked as they pulled into a little diner called Kelly's. "San Francisco. Looks like California is getting a lot of winchester for a few days." Dean laughed at Charlie as Sam got them a booth. "Hello, I'm Tracy and I'll be your waitress today, anything to drink?" The waitress was a teenager with crisp black hair and rainbow braces, too bad for Dean great for me thought Charlie more mistaken as a gay couple entertainment. "I'll have a berry blast, she wants a cherry coke." The girl nodded and turned toward Dean and Cas. "What about you two? Maybe a shake to share." Cas blushed looking down and Dean laughed. 

"Cas, what do you want?" He asked "I've never had a shake before, it be good to share incase I don't like it you can finish it." Dean laughed. "One chocolate shake to share then, you will love it, Cas." Tracy said and went to get their drinks. "Even if you guys weren't all touchy feely, people assume you guys were dating just because Cas acts like he's your boyfriend at all times. Even more so now, ever since you did an accidental love confession Cas has become an ever red tomatoe." Dean laughed "Sam, you talk about us so much, you ever think your obsessed because you have no one and no chance of getting someone. Maybe Cas is right we all should go out after today. Get drinks, maybe even..." Dean stopped himself. 

He wasn't gonna talk about the other part of Castiel's idea. "Dean what's up?" Charlie asked, Dean looked scared out of his wits. "Nothing, just realised what I was gonna say was useless." Cas sighed at Dean and moved his hand to lay on Dean's right thigh trying to relax him. "Dean, I never said we had to, Charlie can go with if you want. It was just an idea..." Charlie raised an eyebrow but then squealed when it all clicked. "Sounds like someone wants to drop Sam off and go to a gay bar. Oh, it be perfect. San Francisco is Gay Disneyland." Dean blushed and sighs. "That was what I was talking about. I don't want to do it now though." Cas sighed.

"You don't have to take anyone home. I just thought it be fun-" Charlie cut him off. "Hell, you can act like Castiel is your boyfriend and then no one will try to get in your pants unless they are drunk stupid." Sam laughed taking his drink from Tracy. "Decided orders yet?" she asked smirking at Cas taking a sip of the shake and humming in happiness as he passed it to Dean. "He'll have a hamburger and same for me. Oh and pie." Dean said and she nodded. "I'm guessing the pie will be shared, and what about you two?" She asked turning toward Sam and Charlie. "I'll have the ultimate breakfast combo, health boy wants a chicken salad. Right?" Sam laughed and nodded.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes with your meals." She walked away and Sam immediately began talking. "So basically, you will just act like you always do. Besides, you can't take anyone home unless you want to have a threesome." Dean flushed but laughed. "That's true. Maybe, I'll go. It could be fun, it's been years since I used to frequent both gay and straight bars." Charlie smiled. "That's the spirit! Now, let's figure out where we're gonna start at Con. I vote that we do anime series first." Dean laughed. "You just want to see chicks in skimpy outfits. I mean I do too, so I feel you.-" Sam cut him off. "Shh...you'll make Cas jealous." Dean kicked Sam under the table and Castiel just blushed and looked down at his now empty plate. 

"Dean, can I have a bite of your pie, I seem to still be hungry." Dean smiled and passed his plate to Cas. "Anyway, you got the tickets on your phone right, Charlie?" She nodded. "Let's go then." He said getting up they followed, Charlie putting a two twenties down and a note that the change was her tip. The kid was a teenager she deserved a little more extra cash. "This gonna be so great. For me and Sam anyway everyone is gonna ask you guys to hug and kiss and Castiel is just gonna act all flustered and dodgy like a shy 16 year old boy. Hell, if Dean gets annoyed enough you guys actually kiss because he just wants them to shut up that will just be a bonus for everyone." Dean groaned and squeezed Castiel's hand to reassure him that it all be okay. "Charlie, shut up it's not gonna be that bad, and not like I'm grossed out by Cas, aka just don't feel that way for him. If they ask me to kiss him I'll just do it, it's not like we're at a hunters convention and someone is gonna recognise us. I just get uncomfortable about when people ask me if we're dating because I don't feel like that about him." That was what Dean told Charlie as she showed the guards the tickets on her phone. 

It wasn't the case though, Dean was in denial but he knew underneath it all that he was starting to entertain the idea of him and Cas being a thing or even just fooling around. "Attack on Titan, over there follow me, three musketeers." Charlie said and Sam smirked as he came up behind Dean. "Dean, squeeze Castiel's ass and I'll give you a hundred dollars. I just want to see his reaction, it will be hilarious." Sam whispered and Dean groaned. "I'm not alive to fulfil your fantasies. How about a 100 bucks and you walk up to a guy of my choice and kiss him like he's a rich prince at the bar tonight." Sam sighed. "Fine. You have to do it now though or deal's off." Sam leaned away and winked, Dean rolling his eyes. When Dean squeezed Castiel's ass, he gasped quietly and blushed which was expected what Sam didn't expect was for him to say something.

"Dean, didn't you tell me earlier today about how friends don't do certain things. I don't think friends do that. It wouldn't be fair if you could do stuff but I couldn't. Did you change your mind?" Sam gasped and covered his mouth. "What happened earlier?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing and even if something did happen like I'd tell you. Cas, Sam told me to do that because he want to see the reaction because he thinks the way you act about the implications of the way we act is hilariously funny. I didn't change my mind." Sam laughed. "Dean, we both know you want to fuck him senseless at all times." Charlie said as she handed Dean a signed copy of an Attack of Titan dvd case, which he put in his comic con bag. "What did Castiel do exactly anyway?" Charlie asked while sipping a monster. "He did nothing." Sam laughed. 

"That means what Cas did was sexual." Dean punched Sam's shoulder. "And that confirms I'm right." Charlie laughed. "Guess we will just have to wait until later tonight when their drunk to know what happened." Sam laughed as he posed with a girl who was cosplaying as Karou for a picture. "Hey can I get a pic of you two as well please?" The girl in a blue wig asked. "Uh, Sure do you want us do a certain pose?" Dean asked and she nodded. "Put your arm over his shoulders and and kiss his cheek or just kiss I don't really care." She said and Sam laughed.

"First One! Didn't take too long. Charlie you owe me five bucks." He said and exchanged a high five with Charlie. "Cas, you okay with that?" Cas nodded and laughed. " Dean, it's not like it will mean something you're doing it for a picture. You can ask that a question again if you ever as I said earlier change your mind." The blue haired girl blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry I just figured you were together because You had your arm around him." Dean laughed. "Everyone figures were together it's fine. Now get your camera ready. Cas is anxious." Dean joked and winked at Cas making him blush. The thing Cas didn't know was that the kiss would mean something. 

That Dean would feel a spark he would totally deny. "Perfect! Thank you guys do much. Call Me Sam!" The blue haired girl said as she walked away toward a manga panel for some series called "Ottoman". "Look at you tiger, you've found a place where can actually get game. Nerd Central, quote lord of the rings and you've swept them off their feet." Sam laughed swatting at Dean. "Says the one who has watched Doctor Who enough that you know every episode the Doctor acts even a little metrosexual. Don't get me started on how dorky your Dr.Sexy obsession is." Dean laughed rolling his eyes except it was slow and quiet because he was dazed in terror over his reaction to the kiss. "You okay Dean?" Cas asked and Dean shook his head as if clearing his mind. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine babe. I mean, Cas. I'm fine, Cas." Sam and Charlie busted out laughing and Dean cursed as Cas also smiled softly. "I'm fine, babe. I just can't believe we just kissed like omg." Charlie said making a terrible Dean voice which made Sam laugh harder. 

"Shut up. It was just a slip because he's my best friend. Let's go get stuff from that Adventure Time Panel." Sam rolled his eyes "Sure, jerk." Dean laughed. "Bitch." As they trailed toward the next panel Cas let his head fall on Dean's shoulder making Dean blush which he tried very hard to hide. Cas only laughed and gave Dean's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Sorry, my neck just hurts." Dean laughed and leaned on his head in reassurance. "It's fine, more contact makes you stronger so at least it keeps you healthy. Remember with the mark your all I have to care about. I wasn't lying when I said I need you not then and not now." Cas laughed. "Good because There's something I've always wanted to say. I need you too, Dean." Dean smiled and Glared at Sam before he could ruin the moment. 

"Hey look over there someone is cosplaying as Dean and their boyfriend is cosplaying as Chuck and their taking pictures in couple poses. That is one thing I don't ship." Charlie said with a face of confusion. "We should walk over their see if the gals want Dean and Cas to make out for them" Sam said putting his arm behind Cas and pushing him forward "you're right, Sam." Charlie says mischievously as she pushed Dean forward. "Hey, look more gay couple cosplay guys! Can you guys pie for dome pictures for us please!!!" A girl who seemed to be the leader of the fangirls beamed. "We're not dating but we'll still pose for pictures." The girls giggled and one squealed. "Okay first a kiss. You guys are okay going that right? If you guys are uncomfortable you can decline. We'll understand." Dean laughed. "It's fine. we just got done doing a kiss pic for a chick in blue wig. No big deal." She smiled.


	6. Drunken mistakes make everyone gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ao3 gliched and didnt post this at first so sorry for confusion

Chapter Six

"I get it. you like him and he's oblivious." She whispered letting her feet fall back because to whisper in Dean's ear she had to get on her tippy toes. Dean flushed and looked down shaking his head. I don't like him I'm just lonely because I miss being in a real relationship a little Dean thought to himself trying to ignore how he was almost anxious to kiss Cas again. "Alright get ready." The girls said in uneven unison. This kiss was different. Both in sense of how it was and of Dean's reaction to kiss. a The girls had Cas cup Dean's face and Dean kinda just forgot he was in public and let his hands tangle in Castiel's hair. It wasn't like their was tongue but with how Dean felt both ashamed and confused of his practically sudden feelings maybe they weren't sudden though. 

Maybe he just didn't notice any of it because Castiel hadn't really been in his life as much as an actual best friend would be is until now. When Dean pulled away it was like he just fell from heaven, because he felt like this he felt a need to find lint on the floor. "Okay how about just a kiss on the cheek, you do it" a really short girl said pointing at Cas. "You look really shy about it. Blush if you can it will make you super cute because of your freckles." A red head said facing Dean. Dean sighed letting his blush leak through and letting his act go once the camera was on. "Perfect thanks. You guys are really cute together hope you guys end up together." The leader gal said winking at Dean which made Dean suddenly have a fascination with the floor again. 

"Jeez I could cut the tension in that moment with a butter knife it was so tense and awkward and then Dean was acting like shy little 13 yr old boy. Dean, if your uncomfortable with the pictures just say no it's not like million of people are asking." Sam said as Charlie whispered in his ear. "What did she just tell you?" Dean asked "She told me that there are two guys who keep look at us and giggling and one blushes. She thinks we should go say hi." Dean shrugged and looked at Cas. "Wanna Cas?" He shrugged. "Let's go then!" Charlie beamed and everyone followed her toward the two guys. "Hey so my friend Charlie here noticed you looking at and giggling and blushing why is this?" Sam asked and they laughed. "Sorry, we're just huge fans of Doctor Who. He was blushing because I kept bugging him because he was doing what I call gentle staring because whenever he caught sight of you." He pointed at Sam who now blushed but smiled. 

"He would look but then look away right when you turned in his direction or after five seconds. It's the hair, that all I'm gonna say." Dean laughed and Sam glared at him. "I bet you didn't expect that Samantha. Probably were hoping they were looking at us and being like they're so cute. When they were just looking at you with googly eyes." The short one who was the blusher laughed. "Actually, He was looking because you guys do the cosplay so well that either you guys should be actors or your dating, By the way my name is Tyler, He's Josh and yes we are actually dating." Dean laughed. "Yeah we actually aren't." Tyler laughed. "I figured that once you started talking because of what you said not your voice." He said and Dean nodded. "Well it's almost 5:30 now so we should go and hit the last of panels. You guys have an awesome day." Josh said waving them off and pulling Tyler along.

"Sam's hair attracts gay guys. Oh tonight will be fun because you are so not being dropped off now." Charlie said and Dean laughed. "He already was coming because of the deal me and him made." Dean said which made Sam groan and blush. "Ooo, tell me this deal." Charlie pressed. "We made a deal that if I squeezed Castiel's ass then he would give me a 100$. I didn't think it was worth just that though so now he has to give me 100$ and kiss a guy of my choice like he's a fucking prince of a rich country." Charlie laughed "the story gets better and better." She said Sam rolled his eyes. "It's just kissing a guy it's not like I have flirt with him and then not be able to tell him I'm straight right before he tries to leave with me. Now that would be terrifying. Also Dean y'know I'm not gonna actually give you money." Dean laughed. "Really? I think you have to kiss a guy like he's a prince and flirt with them and you can't tell them you aren't gay until he tries to leave with you. Unless you decide to leave with him. It's not like you have luck with women." Sam rolled his eyes and groaned.

"An Ass squeeze is not worth that this isn't fair." Charlie laughed. "It's worth it if Dean thinks it's worth it. Besides I think it's worth it." Sam sighs heavily. "Charlie you just want to confirm that my hair brings the gays." She laughs. "Well, of course." She said smugly giving Dean a high five. "Dean, Im straight as far as I know but if that changes tonight then so be it." Sam stated and Charlie snorted. "The boy is open-minded. Is this because of Tyler?" Sam barked a laugh and rolled his eyes. 

"Samler? It has a ring to it." Dean said as Sam punched his shoulder. "Shut up. I was joking around I doubt I'm gonna fall the guy I'm gonna kiss like a prince." Dean laughed. "To kiss someone like their a rich a prince I think you have to love them. Also you can't flirt then kiss you legit have to just walk up to the guy and kiss him like a prince." Charlie gasped. "Wait, he can't do it like that what if the guy has a boyfriend and he starts trying to fight Sam." Dean sighed. "Okay fine. Flirt first." He gave in. "You realise this still sucks especially since we're going in a few hours. Speaking of that there's fifteen minutes left. Let's just go." Dean laughed because Sam had a total bitchface.

"Alright bridezilla. We'll go." Sam laughed and rolled his eyes. "Seriously this costume is getting hot." Sam groaned and Charlie squealed. "We need to go shopping because if Sam is gonna make that face were gonna make him a total twink." Sam now looked like he might murder someone. "So basically if I act happy you won't make it any worse." Charlie nodded. "Basically, Now everyone get in the car." She said and they obeyed. They departed to their rooms "Get this damn coat off me before I die." Dean groaned making Cas laugh as Dean shrugged it off as Cas helped him take off suit.

"That was so awkward. I'm sorry if you were annoyed by any of it. Even though the way you talk about the possibility of us it's like you want it." Cas rolled his eyes. "I'm not against it, I'm not for it. I have no opinion being I have not been human long enough to understand how love feels.....for....me." Dean laughed. "Whatever." Dean said as he look through his clothes and started redressing Cas. "Sam is gonna bug us right when he see you in my clothes, it's just you always wear that suit and coat. You need to give the outfit a break." Castiel laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Rancid?" He questioned "It's a band, here I'll play some of their stuff." He said as Cas helped him get dressed as he found a lyric video for a a Rancid song. "It's....I like it." Cas said as if he was pondering the music.

"I seem to be tired, I want to nap." Dean laughed. "I just drank a monster, want one?" Dean asked, Cas cocked his head to the side. "Dean...those things only make you feel energised. They don't really give you energy. Now, can we please nap?"Dean sighed and smirked. "Fine but shower first because I just realised that we probably both need a shower after wearing coats for 10 hours." Cas laughed. "If the incident happens again I think I will have to fix it to see if it will stop." Dean laughed. "Oh really? Cas are you trying to flirt with me?" Dean asked smugly as they helped each other out of their clothes or really Dean's clothes.

"Jokingly...but yes." Dean pulled Cas closer to him closing the small gap between them. "At least I won't feel bad declining then." He whispered in Castiel's ear making shiver. "Now let's get clean were both sweat central." Cas nodded as Dean pulled him in the shower. It would be a lie to say shower was not more awkward then the last one. Mostly because if he got another boner he knew he would act more flustered this time because the last two were just morning wood really but if he got one now he knew it would mean that no matter how much he tried to deny it he was attracted Cas. That's why when Cas slipped and fell on his knees Dean blushed scarlet but as usual blamed it on the pure awkwardness of it all. So when he helped Cas up he tried his best to hide it but he knew that it didn't matter because Cas noticed it and was now laughing against Dean's shoulder as water spatted at them. 

"Maybe I should of stayed on my knees...fixed it." Dean did a sharp intake and cursed. Then he realised Cas was just joking because he didn't have a boner. "Too bad there was nothing to fix." Dean said as he turned off the water and was about to start drying Cas off when Cas grabbed the towel and threw it over the two of them. "We'll dry faster if we just do this and then dry each other's hair." Dean nodded and took the towel and dried Castiel's hair. After getting on boxers and T-shirts they curled into bed and drifted off.

(4 hours later.)

Dean was okay with this. He wanted to do this he just was fucking terrified because the last time he went to a gay bar was when he was 22 and was sneaking out while his dad was sleeping. "Dean, you can do this. If you really didn't want to go you would've said so right away." Dean nodded and smiled at Cas. "You're right. Besides its not like people are gonna try and flirt with me when I have you basically taped to me. Mr. Implicated Boyfriend." Cas laughed. "It's too bad for me that it's only implicated." Dean laughed. "Maybe you'll change that tonight." Dean winked at him jokingly as they left their room to meet Sam and Charlie in the car.

"Dean. Are you trying to make sure no one hits on you or Cas or did you put him in your clothes just because it turns you on?" Sam asked and Dean laughed. "I just thought he should give his angel uniform a break." Dean stated Sam rolled his eyes even though Dean couldn't see it Sam knew that Dean knew he was. "Sam, I don't think you are aloud to bug him when you have a hell of a night ahead of you. I might even too." Charlie said smirking as she parked the Impala on the side of the road. "Let's go boys." She said as they went up to the bouncer showed and their I.Ds and went inside. "Now I just have to choose and then your mission starts. Let's see.....hmmm....Oh him!" Dean said pointing toward a guy in black skinny jeans, Denim Jacket,a shirt for a band called Twenty-One Pilots and messy straight blue and black hair. "Go boy, get him. It's not like it will be hard your hair will do all the work." Charlie said as she push Sam forward light as he groaned and went over to the guy. "Let's watch from afar. I want to know what he's gonna say." Charlie said she started following Sam but staying about 8 feet away, Cas and Dean not far behind.

"Hi, I'm Sam. What's your name?" Sam asked and Dean laughed as he sipped a beer as he continued to observe Sam from the bar. "I'm Chase. So I must ask, why me?" Chase asked and Sam raised an eyebrow. "Like why I came up to you? You're adorable." Chase blushed and smiled. "No that's you. Thanks though." Dean let their conversation drain out and decided to just watch the crowd and drink. "Dean...What's the point of going to bars like this? I mean I understand it's for fun but wouldn't dating someone be funner then fucking someone once and never seeing them again. I mean I know you can't date with how you are always traveling for your job. I'm just curious." Cas trailed off and Dean smiled downing his second beer. "It's really just fun. Studies have been done showing it's a way of quick fixing loneliness. Other then that it's just fun. You're right though I kinda have to unless I want to date you or find a female hunter. " Cas laughed and pointed toward Sam and Chase. "Aha! Only 30 minutes." Dean said laughing and nudging Charlie and raising an eyebrow. 

"See I was right. It's because then they have more to pull during make out sessions." She stated and Dean laughed. "I guess I'm drinking the shots." Dean said downing three shots. "Since I thought it would take longer." Dean trailed off. "Cas, I think since we both can't get any tonight we're gonna get wasted as fuck. Can I get your strongest? and keep it coming." Dean said to Cas also telling the bartender to get them more. Cas downed the drink and grimaced. "That's very...." He paused. 

"Cas, after a few you won't feel it." Dean said smirking as he downed the drink too. "Well, while you two drink into oblivion. I'm gonna go find a gal for tonight." Charlie said as she finished her beer and disappeared. "Drinking...the effect is quite strong...It's not annoying though...it's like it's...exhilarating." Cas stated Downing his third of the bar's strongest. "Oh yeah? You gonna go climb a tree?" Dean asked and Cas laughed and hiccuped. "Since then you would have to climb a tree, no." The next 30 minutes were pretty much the same, small talk and watching the crowd. It's when Cas finished his fourth drink things changed. 

"Dean...You're beautiful." Dean laughed and rolled his eyes at Cas. "You're drunk." Dean stated flushing. "No Dean. I mean it. I know you don't...believe me because you never think you're worth it. You are though. You think-" Dean cut him off. "Shut up or I'm gonna make you." Cas cocked his head. "Why should I shut up if I'm speaking what I think is true. How are you gonna make me any-" Dean cut him off, kissing him. "Like that. That's how." Castiel's eyes widened. 

"But wait you said earlier that-" Dean cut him again this time standing up and kissing him and pulling him up. "Fuck earlier, let's go." Dean said walking toward Sam who was talking to Chase and laughing. "Can you drop us off at the hotel, we're kind of wasted." Dean said and both Sam and Chase laughed. "Do you care if I drop these drunk love birds off do you?" Sam asked and Chase shrugged. "Go ahead I'll just scroll tumblr until you get back. That and if you don't come back. It's not like it matters since I'll see you tomorrow for the concert still right?" Sam nodded and smiled. "Of course." Sam said as he waved off Chase. 

"So, does he know your straight now or have you fallen for his twink face?" Dean asked as they left the bar. "He knows. He was cool about it. Thought the whole thing was hilarious. It was obvious he was a little disappointed though. We're going to a Foo Fighters concert tomorrow." Sam said as he started the car. "Sam has a boooooyyyyyfffffrrrrriiiend." Dean sang drunkenly and Sam rolled his eyes as he parked the car. "Here we are. Now get out." They got out and Dean practically started making out with Cas against their hotel door as he unlocked it drunkenly. "Dean, are you sure about this?" Dean laughed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that since you just became human? Wait...you want to do this right?" Dean asked now concerned. 

"I may not understand my feelings but I know that all I want...right...now is...you. It may just be the alcohol but...it probably is effecting both of us like this. I know you wouldn't do this if you were...sober." Dean laughed and started kissing Cas again. "That is true but you being ancient and crap and having put me back together you probably know why." Cas shrugged. "Yeah...we'll talk about that when sober you is ready." Dean laughed and hiccuped as he started kissing down Castiel's jaw and began biting at his neck while he slipped his hand under Castiel's pants and started rubbing at the tent of his boxers. "That's it, baby. Just let it go." Dean said as Cas let out small moans as Dean wetly kissed down his chest nipping lightly. "Okay that's it. Everything off." Dean said as he threw off Castiel's pants and Castiel's helped him out of his. Dean got on top of Castiel again and grinded down Castiel rubbing their cocks together earning a throaty moan from Cas.

"I feel like I have waited all my life to hear that noise." Dean said as he leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out lube. "You're still okay with this right?" Dean asked and Cas nodded. "Very okay." Cas said briefly but was practically cut off by himself because he started moaning because Dean had started fingering him and sucking him off. Castiel didn't know what it was like to be wrecked with pleasure but he was pretty sure that was how felt right now and it still wasn't enough. "Dean...I'm ready....Want you....inside me." He said between moans and Dean smiled. "I don't think I could think of a better sentence then that one." as Dean slowly entered Cas.

Once he was fully in, he bottomed out and began fucking Cas slowly. "Dean....you can go faster...I want you to." That was all Dean needed to hear. He started going faster and now Castiel knew he was wrecked for sure. Moaning loud enough for the whole hotel to hear and pulling at the sheets hard enough to pull them off. Dean knew he was wrecked and started giving him a hand job as he continued fuck him into oblivion. "I think I'm...gonna cum!" They both said between moans in uneven unison making them laugh as Castiel's cum streamed across both of them and Dean unloaded in Castiel pulling out and falling back onto the bed. "Come here." Dean said pulling Cas closer as they both fell asleep in a flash.


	7. Act One: Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I think is my best so far. i hope you guys really like it. There's so much fluff it's gonna kill you. Too bad it's all an act. Right?

Chapter Seven 

Something Dean would never think of (but has a had a dream or two not that he would ever admit this.) waking up to is a naked Cas with his body cocooned by his own arms and legs. Even if he had good memory of last night he wouldn't of needed it because evidence of what happened covered the room. Once Dean caught full recognition of what happened he flared like a tomato and cursed softly to avoid waking Cas. He knew he would have to eventually though because they were leaving for San Francisco today for the machine head case as he liked to call it because it was like whoever took the girls used a machine to erase their memory of what happened and changed their genetics for their personality. Although the act wasn't dangerous, a case was a case and a case this close was kind of nice to have because driving can get boring even for Dean a machine head himself.

The situation at hand was the only thing on his mind right now because he had no clue what Castiel's reaction to this drunken mistake would be. He was about to find out though because Cas was starting to squirm awake. "Morning." He said expressionless and Dean laughed nervously. "What happened last night it-" Cas cut him off "was a mistake and you were drunk and it is not going to happen again. I know, Dean. I know." Cas stated and Dean sighed relaxing. "Okay good because I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one here who has a raging headache and needs a shower." Cas laughed as he stood up on elbow and put his hand on Dean's arm so he could untangle his legs without pain. "Can I ask you something Cas?" Cas nodded as they walked to the bathroom holding sticky hands. 

"You did try to stop me right?" Dean asked looking apologetic and nervous. "Yeah, but you seemed pretty intent on fucking me into oblivion as you would of called it if you were talking to a friend about the event." Dean laughed and grinned unable to hide his happiness that Cas didn't flip out over the event as he called it. "Hey at least I know I did good then." Dean said smugly trying to act cool about the whole thing even if he was freaking the fuck out inside. "Now let's shower because we're disgusting right now." and so they did except it was more awkward because they were sticky and had to be holding hands while washing each other's dicks off since no matter if Cas was okay with washing his crotch off not that Dean asked he would not let that happen now that he knew for sure, he had a giant ass fucked up crush on his best friend Cas, a fucking angel and he was fucking screwed. "Wait, another question." Dean said as they were drying each other off. "Yes?" Cas replied "I did make sure you were okay with it, right?" Dean asked because the last thing he would want is to find out he drunkenly raped his best friend he just found out he has a huge ass crush on. "You asked not immediately but before we got to the bed." Cas stated acting totally calm about the whole fucking thing.

"Alright so lets start packing because we need to be in San Francisco by this afternoon." Cas nodded at Dean as they awkwardly packed up without not touching each other. "Okay we're done. Lets go check on Sam because Charlie probably has to go back to Oz because I doubt she wants to create another identity for herself a third time." They knocked on the door of Sam's room who answered with a look of surprise and confusion. "I was just about to get you guys, we got new stuff on the case." Dean nodded following him inside. "So get this, last night one of the girls murdered someone and not just anyone, it was the guy they were dating before they went missing." Dean's eyes widened in bewilderment as he looked at the computer screen that Sam had turned toward him. "Well, now we know this wasn't just a practical joke. Has charlie left for Oz or anything yet?" Dean asked Sam shook his head. "No I just saw her a a few minutes ago letting a girl out her room. Why?" Sam asked with a questioning face. 

"Because we're gonna need her for the case."

"Wait, you want me to be bait?" Dean nodded snd Charlie sighed. "Okay but you do realise I have to be in the school system and everything before you guys start doing agent shit or else the thing might catch on because he's probably watching the gals he took." They nodded snd Sam actually laughed. "Lucky for me, means I get to go to the Twenty-One Pilots concert with Chase." Charlie laughed and smirked. "I thought it was foo fighters?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Fuck. Okay, it isn't foo fighters." Sam said blushing lightly making Dean smirk smugly. "Wasn't the little guy wearing a shirt for that band last night? Are you really going to a concert for a band you don't know? Sam, I think you like this guy." Sam laughed rolling his eyes. "No I don't. He showed me them last night when I asked about them. I thought they were cool and then he told me how his friend had bailed on him and had a extra ticket. So, I offered to go with him." Dean laughed. "Yeah that is totally the only reason why. Anyway Charlie is right we will have to lay low until she's got her cover. I don't know what me or Cas are gonna do for the day but I guess your staying behind then." Sam nodded. "Well I guess it's just us three. Let's go Charlie." Charlie nodded and followed them out. Not before winking at Sam and mouthing fuck him good leaving him completely flustered. 

By the time time they were in town Charlie was done making all her fake stuff she needed and that she just needed to print the stuff out and make her driver's license. "What if he doesn't target me though what if he targets the girl I'm dating?" Dean sighed. "Sadly we have to take that risk now, tell us how you got this house you own here." Charlie smiled cynically. "Sure, and I don't own it you guys do. Or really your man of letters grandpa did." Dean shrugged. "Yeah yeah, whatever." He chipped. "I can't get the door open with my pick." Dean stated and then he tried to just open the door. "Ow!" He said as a point came out of the knob snd pricked his finger leaving blood on the knob. "What the-" he stopped in amazement as the door opened and a machine's voice came from inside. 

"Winchester DNA recognised." It stated. "Talk about high tech." Charlie said as they walked inside. "Charlie, you know what I just realised?" Dean asked look around the fully furnished home. "What?" She asked "You told us that it would take a day for you to make yourself a new identity just so Sam couldn't back out of going to the concert with his new friend." She laughed. "Just doing my job." She piped up as she looked around herself. "Which is?" Dean asked just as they noticed something about the place. 

"A matchmaker. Speaking of that. You guys do realise you are gonna have to be my gay dads for this to work." Dean gulped and sighed. "We do now." Dean said and Cas laughed. "What?" Dean asked but got only a face that Dean knew meant Cas was trying to make him infere something. Once Dean realise what he was supposed to infer, he blushed and bit back a laugh. "Anyway, guys look. This house has only new stuff, someone's updating this yearly because even the stacks of stuff in the basement are new." Charlie said as they followed her down to the basement that was filled with kids stuff. "Must be so that if they needed a kid for their cover they could make the room like how the kid was supposed to be." Dean said as he looked at some records. 

"There's everything here. Charlie you know what you have to do now right?" Dean asked and she nodded grinning. "Nerdify my room." She beamed as she began grabbing things and such moving them to her room that was barren except for a sheet-less bed two nightstands and a dresser/vanity desk. While she was going all HGTV on her room Dean and Cas unpacked and set ground rules on their cover as a couple. "Since once Charlie starts befriending the girls who went missing we will be on watch by the thing we're gonna have to even act in love at home. This means were gonna have to do stuff friends don't do to keep the monster fooled, were also gonna have to act like a family at all times. So, when Charlie says dad were both gonna have to answer because as far as this town knows were her dads. Okay?" Dean asked and Cas nodded. "I understand. Do you though?" Dean looked at him confused as he hanged the last thing in their luggage bags. "Dean, we might have to have sex. If we don't we could possibly blow our cover because- " Dean cut him off. 

"We have to seem like a normal happy couple and couples who are happy have sex.....I didn't think about that. The thought makes me nervous and all but, being we already are here we shouldn't just leave the case. It would 't be right. So, I guess I just have to suck it up." Cas nodded and rubbed Dean's knee trying to comfort him. "You know I'm only telling you this because I know you don't want the case to fail." Dean nodded and sighed. "It's fine...babe." Cas laughed and shook his head. "Guys wanna come see my finished project?" Charlie beamed as she bursted into the room. They laughed and shrugged knowing full well if they said no she would make them look. "Wow, I feel like this is my room from when I was a teenager except for the fact that there's makeup and girls clothes." Dean said astonished, Charlie laughed. 

"Speaking of clothes that's the only thing not down there. Were gonna have to go shopping for all of us." She nodded and smiled. "Let's go then, Dad!" She propositioned or really demanded in a very happy go-lucky way. Dean laughed at her calling him dad when they weren't even on watch yet. "Isn't she adorable honey?" Dean asked Cas in a terrible female voice, Cas just rolled his eyes. "Of course she is, you're her father." Cas said laughing and winking as they got in the car. "Charlie, being I'm your dad now I'm gonna have to drive my own car now, So keys, please." Dean said Charlie threw the keys to him. 

"Thanks for letting me borrow it, I know my begging got annoying probably." she said and Dean realised that she was actually acting like a teenager because this way she could get used to doing it. "You can be a brat sometimes. Aren't I right Cas?" Cas nodded smiling. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly!" Charlie scoffed jokingly and they all laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of the closet mall. "So tell us our story, Charlie." She smiled and laughed. "We came from Iowa to move down here to have a more city-like life. You guys have been together for 8 years and adopted me when I was 12, a year after you guys got a civil partnership. You guys work at home as ghost writers currently because you guys haven't published any books yet because you guys are too scared. Also because if you do you could out the people who have you for them. I picked because it's a job you of from home on your own. Also because no proof of you working is needed except for you to write and stuff. So you guys will have to do that. I also have a job. Waitress, which I'm able to do because I dated a girl here back when I found out about the supernatural, She's a hunter so don't worry she knows what to do. She owns a restaurant now so, she's letting me work there. So our cover is crystal clear." Dean nodded "What about Sam? he's gonna be here tomorrow." He asked and she laughed. "I texted him about it while I was making my room. He's still your brother who is visiting because he wanted to see the new place and because my 16th birthday is tomorrow. He's my present because he's my favourite releative. He's shopping right now since he has nothing else really to do." Dean cut her off. "So we don't have to get clothes for his lanky ass. Yes!" He fist bumped the sky as he threw clothes in the cart. 

Charlie laughed rolling her eyes as she walked off to go find clothes for herself. "Cas, do you see anything you like?" Dean asked and Cas Smiled as he picked up a Rancid shirt. "This." Dean looked and smiled laughing. "Really, now? I'm finally rubbing off on you huh?" Dean smirked smugly and Cas rolled his eyes throwing the thing in the cart as he started to look at clothes as well. "Really, Cas?" Dean asked when Cas picked up a sweater jacket that looked like something a old guy would wear. "I like it. It's not the first one I grabbed, is there something wrong with this one?" Cas asked and Dean laughed. 

"No, I just didn't notice the others. Just put it in. You like it so were gonna buy it." Cas smiled and laughed. "I Like you can we buy you?" Dean laughed and rolled his eyes."You bought me 5 years ago. I have a ring right here." Dean said pointing to the jewelery area. "Speaking of that. If we are that serious we need rings. Come on, wedding boy." Dean said pulling Cas to the rings. "Pick any of them. I'll buy it." Dean said and the sales clerk smiled at them. "That's a creative proposal." She said and Cas and Dean laughed. 

"That one." Cas said pointing to a simple silver ring with a small diamond the colour of Dean's eyes. He smiled blushing. "My eyes. I guess I'm getting that one then." Dean said as he pointed to a ring that looked exactly like Castiel's choice except blue. "You guys are adorable." The clerk said as she unlocked the ring display case. She took the rings from their row and rung them up. 

"That will be 500$, credit or debit?" She asked as she saw Dean pull out his card. "Credit." He said and she rung it up and gave them the rings in which they put them on right away, Dean laughing at the whole situation's silliness. "God, I love you." Dean said smiling at Cas, I want to kiss him so much he thought to himself. Then he realised, blushing, that he could. "I love you too." Cas said smiling just like him as Dean kissed him and pulled away but not before saying "You better." while smirking smugly. "I just bought you a ring for god sakes. If you didn't I'd be screwed and a idiot." Cas laughed as they walked back to the clothes. "You already are an idiot." Cas joked laughing. 

"Dean, you didn't have to do that you know." Cas said his tone more apologetic now. "Cas, I kissed you because I'm okay with that. I may not like you but it's not like you disgust me besides it's better I start acting all in love now because then it will be easier to do once were under watch." Dean said and Cas nodded realising he was right and smiling. "Just admit you wanted to, Dean." Charlie said as she came into their view from behind them, dumping her stuff in the cart. "Ready boys?" She asked and Dean showed their hands. "Very." She laughed. "I didn't even think to tell you guys to get rings, good thing you guys act like a couple all the time so you thought of it yourselves." Dean rolled his eyes but smiled as they got in line.

"This cart is so full, we're abusive shoppers." Dean joked. Charlie laughed as she began putting clothes on the conveyor belt. "Should stop by Barnes & Noble get books for the empty bookshelf huh, babe?" Cas nodded and Charlie smiled. "You guys are too good at this. I swear you just like each other or else you guys are just nuts." They laughed as they headed to the car to drop off the clothes in the trunk and headed up the escalator to Barnes & Noble. "Charlie get all the nerdy books, were gonna just look around and see if we find stuff we like. Maybe find new stuff to read." She nodded smiling. "Ai! Ai! captain." She saluted them and Dean laughed rolling his eyes. 

"Who's John Green?" Cas asked looking at some of his books. "He's a writer who writes novels meant for teenagers. Usually love stories." Dean says and Cas grabs all of his novels. "Really? Never thought you to be a sap, Cas." Dean says and Cas rolls his eyes. "I like love stories because I haven't ever felt love so it's interesting to know how people feel about it when I don't know how it would feel for me." Dean nodded smiling. "You're such a dork but your my dork." Dean said as he threw in a novel called "fangirl" thinking it will be hilarious since he has fangirls. "And, I'm glad I am." Cas says squeezing Dean's hand reassuringly. 

After going through books about an hour Charlie comes to them holding three tote bags full of books. "You guys ready?" Dean laughs. "For now. If you wait a minute we may not be." She laughed and headed to the Cashier's desk. "A lot of books, just move or something?" The clerk asked and they nodded. "Where from?" He asks ringing up all the novels. 

"Iowa." Dean replied. "You have two copies of all your john green books do you want me to put the second ones back?" The clerk asks and Dean laughs. "Didn't know my daughter had a soft spot." Dean said earning a elbow in the chest lightly from Charlie. "Just make sure you aren't taking the signed copies off." The clerk scoffs jokingly. "I would never." She laughed and smiled at Dean who rolled his eyes knowing she was looking at him smiling to convey innocence since she just hit him. After putting the books in the car they drive home and start putting everything away by the time they are done they are exhausted. 

Which is good because by the time they were done it's 10pm. "We're done! Should go to bed we gotta get up early." Dean kissed Charlie's forehead. "Goodnight, honey. I love you." She smiled and rolled her eyes because Dean was doing this to bug her not just to get used to it. "Love you too, dad." She said hugging him and going upstairs to get ready for bed. "Come on, you're not an angel anymore you need sleep." Cas laughed as Dean pulled him upstairs to their room. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Dean asked as he helped Cas out of his clothes. 

"Why would I be?" Cas asked as he kicked off his pants. "Well, no offence but you can be a doof sometimes." Cas laughed. "Just remember that any stories you make that they have to follow the fact were from Iowa and all that other stuff Charlie told us okay?" Cas nodded and pulled Dean to him and kissed him. "Okay. Maybe that can be our always?" Dean laughs. "At least I know how far you read into that book while we were in the car, dork." Cas just smiled and laid down letting Dean pull him to himself. "Night. I love you." Dean said blushing not that Cas knew it was too dark.

"Love you too." Cas said as Dean gave him a quick peck on top his head since Cas was facing away from Dean.


	8. Scarrie Mystarrie-ious Carrie

Chapter Eight

"Hey Charlie, You Ready?" Dean asked peaking in, Castiel's head right above them, they looked like two brothers trying to bug their sister. That or The Shining if you watched it on acid. "Yeah, just give me a sec I gotta get shoes on. You can start the Car if you want...Oh wait." She paused and Cas cocked his head to the side making his chin tickle Dean's scalp. "Charlie, I can start the car, just have to get Cas seated first. You'll be fine for a second while I get seated, right?" Cas nodded which Dean only knew because he could feel it. "Alright, We will be in the car waiting then." Dean said as he closed the door as he and Cas walked downstairs to start the car. He hated causing Cas pain but he had to get in his seat since he was gonna have to drive for this case because no dad has his kid drive him everywhere.

"Charlie can you get the directions up on your phone and put the volume so I can hear it." She managed a quick "Yeah" and fiddled with her phone and handed it to Cas, so it was closer to Dean's ears. They parked the car making sure they had all the stuff they needed. Cas oblivious totally caught in trying to read The Fault in Our Stars and walk, barely realized the door in front of him and the only reason it didn't connect with his face was because of Dean being at his right hand. "I think I found a bigger bookworm then Sam Charlie. He's your dad." Charlie laughed rolling her eyes as they walked into the office. 

"How may I help you guys?" A young secretary asked. "We would like to enroll our daughter Charlie." She nodded and handed them a packet and a clipboard.

"Then fill this out with her and then hand it back to me." She stated and Cas and Dean nodded, or well Dean nodded and Cas nodded but didn't really acknowledge the girl as he followed Dean back to the waiting seats. "Charlie, fill out everything for classes and then just tell me what to sign." Dean said handing Charlie the packet and clipboard turning to Cas. "Cas, am I gonna lose you to a book again? The last time was so hard..." Cas laughed bookmarking the hardback with it's paper flaps. "It's just so fascinating to know how others feel about something that I don't have much experience with." He would of said about something he didn't know what is like to feel but he didn't because that would blow their cover. "Nerd." Dean said smirking and Cas leaned over his chair to lay his head on Dean. "Yeah but I'm your nerd. Forever, Okay?" Dean laughed and kissed the top Castiel's head.

"Okay." He said and Cas rubbed the back of his head into Dean, That's when Dean's phone went off. It was a text.

Charlie:

When I said you guys had to be my dads I didn't mean you had to act like lovesick teenagers. You are making me want regurgitate my breakfast. 

Dean laughed and showed it to Cas who bit his lip blushing. "Are you trying to kill me and make our daughter throw up at the same time?" Dean whispered into Castiel's ear making him shiver and blush scarlet. "Sorry." He mumbled, He released his lip but Dean didn't lean away not until after he nipped at Castiel's ear and kissed it right when Charlie looked over to pass him the clipboard. 

"That was to bug me wasn't it?" Dean nodded smirking while Cas turned around in his chair so he could hide his face in Dean's shirt. "What makes it worse is Castiel is so shy about affection. So it's like watching glee." Dean grimaced rolling his eyes as he signed where he was supposed to. "Babe, We have to get up now." Dean said and Cas yawned mocking him making Dean laugh as he pushed Dean off him and pulled him up while Charlie gave the desk lady the papers. "Lucky You, all the classes you want are open. Just let me call a student down here because I know she has the same schedule so she can show you around and stuff." The lady began dialing and Dean winked at Charlie and she rolled her eyes. "Dad, don't embarrass me. Oh wait. Too late. You do that by walking in a room." Charlie said and Dean laughed. "You better watch it I can still put you over my knee. I'm not old yet." She rolled her eyes but stopped halfway, gasping as the girl the sectary mentioned walked in. 

"Carrie, This is Charlie. She's new and has the same schedule as you." The short blonde smiled and actually hugged Charlie. 

"Hi I'm Carrie. It's fantastic to meet you!" She beamed. The girl had this aura almost of happiness with a big smile, big blue eyes and ferocious brunette curls. "You too." Charlie said pulling at her backpack strap. "Anyway, we got class so let's go!" Carrie said taking Charlie's hand as they left. "Now, you guys were gonna need a few more things from you. Do you want both your numbers on here or is the mom at home?" Dean laughed. "Both, were together. 8 years." She smiled as Dean show their rings on their entangled hands. 

"i figured, you guys were but I didn't want to assume. So what are the numbers. " 

That's when Dean spaced for a second because that's when it clicked when he realised maybe he couldn't do the case. "Uh. It's 3132456 and his is 4567890." He said this trying to focus but Cas could tell he was out of it because his eyes gloss over when he's scared. "Alright, everything else was on the papers you filled out. So, you can go home now. Hopefully we won't see you guys too soon." She said as they walked out of the office. "You okay Dean?" Cas asked and Dean laughed, "what? Yeah, of course man!" Cas tilted his head as a way of saying 'come on' and Dean sighed. "It's this, I'm just I don't know if I can actually do this. Like all of it. The kissing is fine but it's the next level I don't know if I am okay with." Cas sighed. "Dean, I would say we could drop the case and give to another hunter but I know if we leave now. It will tip it off." Dean groaned. 

"You're right and sadly I'm royally screwed because unless we act normal and happy. We could blow our cover." The truth was though that he was okay with this. what he was uncomfortable with or really scared of was getting too okay with this and having even more trouble hiding his feelings when the case was over. "Now let's go home Sam just texted he's gonna be at the house in a few minutes." Cas raised an eyebrow. "Cas, I'll be fine. It's just a week probably two if the world hates me." Cas laughed as they pulled onto the street. "I don't hate you." Dean laughed "are you reassuring me of this because you are all I have to worry about right now, so there for you are my world. I could show the show you the world just look in the mirror." Cas laughed rolling his eyes as they pulled into their driveway. Sam waiting at the door.

"So, how was the date, Mr. Straight?" Dean asked as he showed Sam how to do the door. "It wasn't a date, I mean we kissed...again but we were drunk. Nothing else happened." Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure and yet you are wearing a twenty-one pilots shirt." Sam laughed. "I did go to a concert for them. Wow, this place is pretty nice. So where's the living room. I need a beer and I also need to tell you some stuff I found." Dean handed him a beer as they sat on the couch. "So what did you find, Watson?" Dean asked and Sam laughed. "Well, I've concluded that the thing is either a gremlin, a witch or this is a demon thing and all the girls are really demons who have taken them over." Dean nodded. 

"I have a feeling it's not a gremlin, they don't do pranks this elaborate. So that leaves either witch or demon gang." Sam nodded as he set up his computer. "So, Charlie is at school. I bet she hates it." Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. "If she does then seeing me and Cas be all lovey dovey must really be worth it." Cas laughed and leaned on Dean which made him blush a little. Sam rolled his eyes but made a hmm sound as he checked his phone. "Look at this. I texted charlie earlier what I found. She just sent me this." Sam showed Dean the text.

Charlie:

Okay, I think school is even worse now. The only good part is Carrie. I have a feeling something is off about her though. I asked if I could come over and she said her parents are super strict but she said she can come over to my place what should I do?

"Huh, well. I would just say that she can come over I mean if it's a demon....son of a bitch. Cas, I just realised. We need to get you demon protection. Tell her to just say Carrie can come over. We'll be back in a few hours so we can go pick her up ok?" Sam nodded and waved them off. "Alright see you later." He said as Dean and Cas headed back out to the car. 

"You are gonna hate this but at least you'll know you can and well in this case have to hold my hand." Cas laughed and squeezed Dean's hand affectionately. "I'm sorry about in there. I shouldn't of done that since were not on watch and your uncomfortable with case already." Dean laughed. "Cas, What do I have to do to make you realise I'm not uncomfortable. Make out with you? I'm just....I don't know how to explain it." Cas laughed. "Maybe you should. Make sure you are okay with that while sober. " Dean laughed and rubbed Castiel's knee. "Don't get your hopes up yet we won't be on watch until Charlie has Carrie's heart. You know unless Carrie is the thing. Whether that be Demon gangleader or With hell even some gremlin crap. For all we know she could be on watch because shes next and that's why she's acting weird because the thing already is gaining power just waiting for a motive to strike on. In that case. We could be on watch tonight then so don't apologise again, just do whatever because i'm okay with all this. I'm just complicated." Cas smiled Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Don't go all chick flick on me now and say I'm your complicated. That might be so cute. I just might have to make out with you right there against that brick wall." Cas blushed and hid his face in Dean's shoulder. "Dean..." He murmured as they walked in the tattoo place. 

"We want to do a tattoo." Dean said to a girl with bright pink dreads and porcelain skin. 

"What's the design, or do you want a look book?" She asked as she tapped her long nails on a look book. 

Dean down his neckline showing his demon protection symbol. "He wants this. But...where do you want it Cas?" He asked and Cas lifted his head. "Around my hip would be best, since I have a scar where you have yours." Dean nodded. "Alright, come with me you two over to the back." She said grabbing supplies as they followed her to the back. 

"Sit down, Shirt off." She stated filling her gun as Cas laid down as Dean sat on a stool next to the thing that looked a lot like a vintage version of a thing you lay on in a doctor's check up room. "First I have to clean it so don't hold your breath yet okay." She said as she put alcohol on area right above Castiel's left hip cleaning it and drying it off with a cloth. "You ready?" Cas nodded at her. "Yeah." He sighed and Dean squeezed his hand affectionately. Cas took in a sharp breath but stayed still as the girl started the star. Cas took in a strained breath as she started filling in the sun part and Dean kissed Castiel's hand. 

"You can do this, baby." He said and Cas blushed and Dean laughed rolling his eyes. "Okay, you're done let me get gauze for it. It's gonna be sensitive for the next week or two at most." She said as she grabbed gauze and tape and patched over the inked wound. "There you go, that will be 175$." Dean gave her his card and she scanned it and handed it back to him. "See you guys. Have a good day. Come back. I'd love to add more to his blank canvas of a body." She laughed as Cas blushed as he hid his face as they left the shop.

"How do you feel?" Dean asked as he started the impala. "Sore. This will keep me safe though if Carrie is a demon." Dean nodded. 

"Who knows though she could just love pig blood." Cas laughed only getting the reference because of the information implant. "It's nice to have you get my references now. Weird but nice. Mostly weird because i'm used to you being out of the loop." Dean said as they pulled into the street. "Charlie just texted she and Carrie said that are already at home because her parents gave her a ride to our place since Sam texted her we wouldn't be able to pick her up." Dean nodded as he pulled into their driveway. "Let's go then...babe." Cas snorted and laughed and Dean started laughing too. 

Maybe this case wouldn't drive him insane. Just Maybe. 

"Hi, Dad! This is Carrie from earlier today." Charlie beamed gesturing to Carrie who now had her curly hair in a messy bun unlike earlier where it was down. "Yes, I remember. It's nice to see you guys are getting along since you have the same schedules. You can study together." Charlie rolled her eyes. "That's true. Anyway were gonna go upstairs. Call my name when dinner time comes around." She said as she and Carrie went upstairs. "So, Sam. Do you think there's something up with her?" Dean asked as they sat down and Dean turned on Dr. Sexy MD as background noise. "Other then how extremely happy she is not really. Charlie says she seems really reserved even though she's so friendly. I've taken it upon myself to put recording devices in Charlie's room. Since all this weird stuff has been happening here. It be good to keep her safe." Dean nodded and took the two Bluetooth devices Sam pushed toward him and Castiel's side of the living room table handing one to Cas. "Thanks Sam. Charlie is really happy you're here. You know that though." Dean said as Cas yawned leaning on him. "Dean, Can you get me an energy drink my tattoo wore me out." Dean nodded kissing Cas on his head and getting up to get him a monster.

"Here babe." Dean said as he handed Cas the can. "How was the drive? I should of picked you up. Sorry." Sam laughed. "It's fine, Chase was very happy to drive me here. I didn't even ask he offered. He's really nice." Dean smirked raising an eyebrow. "Are you joining my team Sam?" Dean asked smugly and Sam rolled his eyes. "No, not yet." Sam said and Dean did a ooo sound. ""Not yet. Hmm, I will check back soon." Sam laughed swatting at him. 

"Jerk." 

"Bitch."

"So I heard Dean recently found out you might secretly love sappy teen love stories." Dean laughed throwing his head back as Cas blushed. "Secretly! He referenced the Fault in Our Stars yesterday and he just finished earlier today. I knew my man was a sap. Now I know he is a giant sap." Dean said smirking teasingly as Cas hid his face in Dean's chest. "Dean..." He murmured. "Oh come on, Cas. I'm just bugging you. Is your heart really broken? I can kiss it better." Dean said giving Cas a raised eyebrow and a smirk once Cas raised his head. Which only made him blushed again but instead of hiding again, he just turned around and layed his head on Dean's lap. "Cas, do you want to go take a nap?" Cas nodded which Dean only knew because he could feel it. "I'm gonna go take this giant baby to bed. Wake us up at five to cook dinner please?" Sam nodded and smirked teasingly at Dean. 

"I bet you really are gonna nap." Dean laughed and flipped him off as he and Cas headed upstairs. "Are you really tired Cas? Like do you really wanna nap or do you want to just chill and read?" Cas shrugged. "Don't tease me please but I was wanting to cuddle and gave us read together like I read a chapter to you and you read a chapter to me." Dean laughed but smiled. "I'm not gonna tease you. You might be a sap but I married you because I love you and all your sappy shit. What do you want to read?" Cas shrugged. "You pick." Dean smiled and grabbed A book off the shelf.


	9. Gremlins 2: The Witch's Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for skipping last weeks but take these samifer undertones as a gift.

Chapter Nine

"So, what have you learned about this, Carrie so far?" Dean asked Charlie after she left. "Well, dad. She's really cool and pretty but kind of reserved which is a bit weird because she's so friendly. I know she's bi though so lucky me!" Charlie said trying her best to sound like an average teenager. "Look at my girl. All grown up and dating!" Dean said smirking and ruffling her hair as she glared at him. "Dad...please don't. You're not gonna do a background check on her are you?" Dean laughed. "Too late. By the way nothing suspicious." He said but what Charlie didn't know was this was just to keep them safe. He actually had sent her an email of all the suspicious stuff because the house was protected with seals so all supernatural beings can do is look through the window. 

Although their wasn't much except unlike Charlie her cover wasn't fool proof. So she definitely wasn't really Carrie but also not a demon. So that leaves witch. "It's weird though, like what parents let their daughter go to a friend's house but not let the friend over. Like um what the heck?" Dean laughed. "Does seem weird. Anyway, how you liking the school?" Charlie shrugged sipping a coke. " It's school. Why would anyone?" Dean laughed nudging her with his beer bottle. 

"That's my girl. Just keep your grades up." Charlie smiled shaking her head. "Yeah I know, dad. So Cas, how are you feeling?" She asked trying to not seem like she was asking how it feels to be human. "It was weird at first. Still is. You would think this wouldn't hurt after the pen leaves your skin. Maybe I'm just an doof." Cas said looking at Dean and smiling like a dork which made Dean laugh even harder. She knew by hurt he met confusion by his facial expression. It sucked to have to do this but they don't know if the thing is close enough to hear them from outside. At least it couldn't see them because the shades were closed. 

Realising this Charlie smiled and laughed because the thing if there was one couldn't see them yet still Cas was leaning against Dean and Dean was ruffling Castiel's hair like this was an everyday thing. "Anyway I'm gonna go for a walk with Sam." She said as she got up and left with sam in tow. "So what's up you said you wanted to talk?" Charlie asked and Sam nodded trying to think of a way to code that he has found more proof this has to do with feys or gremlins. "Well, I heard about the murders that have happened. Kinda weird right?" Charlie nodded waiting for him to get to the point. "Like disappearing and stuff and then coming back really different and then killing and having no memory of it. Which was a new fact just put in the news, Seems witchy. Speaking of magic. Guess what I brought for us to watch?" Charlie pretend to be really excited. "What?" She beamed, and Sam grinned. 

"Gremlins you're favourite!" Now she really smiled knowing that this was him telling her he had new stuff for the case. "That's great! The murder thing though. It's really creepy. Makes me wonder if it isn't normal or just one thing. Do you think if that stuff was real it would be just a witch?" Sam shrugged trying to seem clueless. "They do have that capability and can go anywhere because there's no such thing as a witch protection symbol." Charlie laughed and shrugged "You're right. So why did you wanna take a walk?" Charlie asked and Sam smiled. "Just wanted to, there's this Forest by your friends Carrie's place. Want to check it out scare some critters. I can text your dads. So, they know." Charlie shrugged. "If you want. They already know I'm with you and they trust you so...it's your call." She said as they began trailing into the woods as Sam texted Dean to tell them they were at the forest and that if they don't text back soon to head over. "I can't believe you remembered that's my childhood movie." Sam laughed knowing she was talking about why he thinks gremlins or fey may still be involved. 

"It actually was a hunch. I could been wrong which would of sucked." Charlie laughed rolling her eyes as they walked through the forest. Everything seemed pretty normal and then it wasn't because there in front of them was a cabin with overgrown plants all over except where the door was. Meaning it has been used recently. "Hey, We should check out that cabin! Got a bobby pin, Sam?" He nodded grinning in thrill trying to look this was just two friends messing around not a hunt. "Yep!" He beamed popping the 'p' as he got out a bobby pin and began to jimmy the door. "Got it!" He exclaimed as the lock gave way and they headed in. 

"Wow, look at this stuff! Wait...do you hear that?" Charlie said as she noticed a child-like giggle in the background as she looked around the house that had walls of potions and such disguised as jams and perfumes. "I do." Sam said trying to be quiet as they followed stealthily. It was coming from a room in the back of the big cabin. Opened it, Sam pointing his gun in case. "What the hell?" Charlie said trying to act confused as they opened the door to a room of gremlins. "Wait, is this a joke you planned Sam." Sam laughed nervously to convey fear he did not have. 

"I wish." He stated as he quickly took a pic and sent it to Dean. "Why are you guys here? Are you real?" She asked and a gremlin came running to her. "We serve Lucifer but since he is in the cage we have no master and just listen to commands from any witch. The witch lady that is controlling us right now had us change some humans." It stated quite calmly and Charlie nodded. "Did you cause the murders that have happened in the last 4 days?" The whole group shook their heads in horror. "No, we can't kill or cause harm or make others do it unless the command comes from lucifer. Until lucifer is back, we serve all witches." Charlie nodded very actually confused. "So you can't do anything other then chores for witches until he is let out?" The one in front of her nodded. 

"Yes." He replied and Charlie groaned. "Well fuck. Wish I knew a way to contact the devil but I don't. Hell, I feel crazy that you guys may not be joking." Charlie exclaimed in frustration. "I guess. We'll go then." She said as she turned around. "Not so fast. You have to get through me." Carrie said who had entered her cabin a minute ago. "Wait...Carrie?" Charlie said looking surprised not that she was really. "I was gonna make you my last victim. Now I for sure am. Now fight me, if you wanna live that is." She said and Sam laughed because what she didn't know was that Dean was gonna be here in minutes. 

"No need violence. We just want you to stop the murders, and leave go terroise a new town." He said now void of any fake emotions. "Sure. This town is getting boring anyway." That wasn't not what Sam was expecting to hear but it didn't matter because right when he was going to reply Dean bursted in knocking her out. "You guys okay?" He asked and Sam and Charlie nodded. "Ok, good let's get her strapped up. The stuff is in the duffel bag Cas has." Sam grabbed the bag and began strapping up the tiny girl. Dean hated being unable to help but it's hard to strap someone in and touch Cas as well. Once she was strapped in she awoke not too long after.

"Of course. Hunters are never that nice huh?" She said spitefully and Dean glared at her. "Look at you two! Still acting like a couple. Or maybe you guys are. Or maybe one of you wants that to be the case." She said trying to bug Dean and Sam slapped her. "Shut up! Tell us how you found these gremlin!" She shrugged laughing. "Witch Auction. These guys are being tossed around like hot sex slaves. I'm surprised you hadn't caught them before I got them." She said and Sam groaned. "So you're useless! This is great! Now we have to freaking let Lucifer out to be able to stop this because these gremlins only can be relieved by Lucifer. Well, were still gonna leave you strapped here because you're a murder." Sam said as he began packing. After packing Dean and all of them left leaving the girl all alone unable to get away because they locked the gremlins in their room.

"Guess were staying here longer then a few days." Charlie said as Sam drove them home. "Sam, you okay? You look like you saw a ghost. The Lucifer thing spooked you huh?" Dean asked giving Sam shoulder a squeeze from the back of the car. "Huh? Oh yeah. I just...." Sam spaced out again and Dean decided it better to leave alone for the night. Not that Sam was going to do that he got straight to work on trying to find a way to solve the outrageous case that had been dropped in their laps. "Sam...don't stay up all night okay?" Charlie asked or really pleaded because her face conveyed pure worry. Sam didn't listen though because right when everyone woke up at 11 am he was still at the laptop. 

Dean sighed and handed him a cup of coffee as he and Cas leaned against the kitchen island sipping coffee. "How humans obsessed with something with a fowl taste like this." Castiel questioned furrowing his brows at the cup like it knew the answer. Sadly it stayed silent which for the winchesters wasn't even close to normal because the winchesters never knew normal. "Did you find any-" sam cut Dean off as he got up from his chair fast and turned his computer. "Come look at this. It says we can temporarily let him out if we have a angel or someone who once was his vessel can be well, his handler. Meaning they have to stay with him at all times.The way we have to do is by calling an archangel to raise him. Right after his time's up he goes back. If we do this the rise will last two weeks. No less, No more. Also during this he has no power to keep him from overpowering his handler." Dean nodded. "Wish, we knew an archangel that wasn't dead." Dean said groaning. Cas leaned on Dean comfortingly nuzzling his shoulder and Dean blushed because even though the cover was off Cas still was...not exactly romantic but not exactly just friendly. 

It made Dean uneasy just a bit because he was afraid he may do something bad. "Cas could you not do that it makes-" Dean cut himself off covering his mouth. "You okay Dean?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. "No, I'm not okay. I have a-" Dean covered his mouth again biting into the flesh as color rose to his face. "I'm under a truth spell, I think Carrie got out or has witch friends that got her out and this is revenge." Sam laughed knowing exactly why this was revenge. "I guessed you better not talk until it wears off unless you want to bear your soul." Sam said winking to bug Dean and Dean glared wordlessly.

"I still can't believe you knew about the gremlins, I mean I know it was just a hunch. Still brilliant." Sam shrugged. "Wait Dean, when under a truth spell can you tell the truth of something that you don't know?" Dean shrugged. "I feel like that would be true. I don't actually know though." Sam nodded. "Is Gabriel Alive? Are any of the archangels?" Sam asked. "Gabriel is alive. Only him though." Sam's eyes widen and he smiled in hope. "Can he be reached?" Dean nodded. 

"This truth spell may not be a bad thing for you, Dean." Dean sighed biting his lip white to keep himself from revealing he had a huge crush on his right hand man, literally. "So, I guess we just have to pray to him, huh?" Sam said making sure he was right because right now Dean was the profit of their situation. Dean nodded rubbing his thumbing against Castiel's palm to calm his nerves. Not that Cas minded, he was blushing but only because he always did even for little things like this. Dean was realising that this touch thing may not only make them closer because of having to be comfortable with each other, they may learn a few things. It was already starting to happen. Which in Dean's mind was bad, because the closer they became the more his "crush" was gonna become a problem.

He stopped rubbing Castiel's palm and stood emotionless except for the white from his skin being under the pressure of his teeth to keep him from blurting out his thoughts. Whilst this Sam sat the dining table, he looked like he was praying to Gabriel which would be the exact person they needed right now. That when the doorbell ringed. Sam ran up to get it. "Hey bucko! Surprised you guys called." Gabriel beamed letting himself in. "You're our only hope. We need you to give Lucifer a temporary relief." Gabriel's eyes widened in bewilderment. 

"Why do you want raise him?" Gabriel asked genuinely interested. "His gremlins are being tossed around like new candy. Witches are using them to do what they already can do. Like put me under a truth spell." Dean cut in and Gabriel snickered. "Gremlins huh?" Sam nodded "Well, I didn't know he had them but, I don't know everything so," he shrugged and continued. "I'll do it but only because I know that relieving the gremlins will be smarter then locking them up somewhere so they can be stolen." Sam nodded and smiled in victory. "Now before I do this I have to ask Dean something." Deans eyes flared in confusion and worry and Gabriel laughed. "Are you and Cas an item because well usually you guys just stand shoulder to shoulder and those hands seem well acquainted." Now Dean's whole face flared red in embarrassment. 

"No but I-" This time Charlie covered his mouth for him. "Be nice, trickster. He's under a truth spell." Gabriel laughed throwing his hands up in surrender. "Fine, you got the spell Sammy boy?" Sam nodded and gave the book to Gabriel. "Luckily since an archangel does this spell we can do it here, so just say the words and he'll be here." Sam said getting a little uneasy at the end. Gabriel began reciting the words and a light glowed from the floor in the centre of the room. Books flew and then suddenly everything was normal again. 

The light replaced by a man curled in a ball. "What? Wha-Sam? Dean? Gabe? Gabe!" Lucifer ushered out as he got up. "It's so great to see you guys!" Sam groaned as Lucifer hugged him trying to push him off. Lucifer just squeezed him harder and kissed his neck and let go. "Don't look so brooding you know you missed my charm." Lucifer smirked but Sam kept his bitchface. "So, why am I here? I'm guessing you let me out for a reason." Sam sighed. 

"We need you to relieve your gremlins. Now, I know what you're gonna say that's easy. Well, that's not it. Our spell makes have to...or really me have to deal with you for two weeks. I'm the one who really has to deal with you because I'm your handler because I was your designated vessel. You leave a room without me and you go straight back to hell." Lucifer laughed grinning. "Oh, that's even better." He sang as his grin turned sardonic making Sam glare even hard at him. If looks could kill Lucifer would be on fire now


	10. Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Named after the song by Avril Lavigne bc everyone sees how Dean feels but Cas.

Chapter Ten

"Well I gotta go back to being dead. So, see you guys!" Gabriel said as he disappeared in a snap. "Oh, wait before I really go. Luce don't get cocky. The minute you aren't in the same room as him you go back in the cage." Luce laughed and squeezed Sam's ass making him yelp and blush which just made lucifer chuckle and grin. "I don't know why I would ever leave a room without this guy." Gabriel rolled his eyes and finally left for good. "Lucifer I will deliberately leave a room if you keep this up." Sam snapped at him. "If I keep what up, honey?" Lucifer said pretending to be clueless. It was very clear why Sam didn't sleep last night now. 

"Don't call me that." Sam said sternly and Charlie sighed stomping right up to Lucifer. "Stop. Okay. We need you to relieve these uh....gremlins. Now you are gonna behave or we'll tie you up and carry you around like a pet until you relieve the gremlins. Then sam will just send you back to hell by leaving the room." Sam groaned. "Actually It says here that if I leave the room nothing happens, he only is sent back to hell once the two weeks are up or when he leaves a room on his own accord." Sam chimed in and Charlie sighed. "Oh. Well, still we'll tie you up. Don't think we won't. Sam may have been your designated vessel but that doesn't mean you can objectify him and harass him!" Charlie said sternly because it wasn't like she would be frightening if she yelled. "Oh, but you see what you don't know is that he likes it." Lucifer said ruffling Sam's hair.

"No! I don't!" Sam shouted making Dean drop his glass of scotch as Sam stood up in anger. His breath was slow and hard as he looked at Lucifer in pure anger. "You are the most arrogant man I have ever met." He gripped Lucifer's shoulders forcefully pushing him up against the bookcase. "And if you don't stop I'm gonna kill you. I dealt with you before. I'm not doing it again." Sam snapped letting his grip on Lucifer Fall. "Now let's go relieve these gremlins before the witches figure out how to open the door." Sam said but cursed. "Fuck. Lucifer won't fit unless someone is taking a lap. And he is so not taking mine. Dean?" Dean sighed but shrugged. 

"Cas, you okay with sitting on my lap?" Cas smiled. "I don't mind if you don't." Dean blushed practically biting his bottom lip off to stop him from blurting out the fact he would love for Cas to sit on him and so many other things. Like straddling and intense make out sessions and god why did he have to be born with a mind obsessed with sex. "Dean you okay? You're face is welll....a tomato." Charlie said making a circle around her own face. Dean looked down nervously trying to be calm as Cas sat on him. "Wait. I'll fit better if I sit facing you Dean." Just when he thought he could keep calm. 

Everything on god's goddamn green earth is thrown back in his face. Oh but he could do this. He could keep calm. I will keep calm he tells himself. Not that he believed it too much as he let his head go up and look into the blue eyes of his best friend. Those eyes were a ocean and we was drowning in every way possible.

Dean. If you can't see then you're blind and I feel so bad for you. Hell he probably knows. Charlie texted him, Dean laughed which made Cas look down at his phone. "I probably know what?" Dean bit his tongue to keep his mouth shut but it was hard to do the truth spell was really strong. He felt like the skin on his tongue was about to tear. How was it everyone but Cas could see how much he...

He didn't want to think about it. It was the truth though this whole arrangement for the case showed him how much he wanted to be Cas. He knew he always thought Cas was attractive but he never thought about being with him. Not until now, when idea was right in front of him. The big "what if". He could see it now.

That's what made it impossible not to try hold his hips or let his hands push up Castiel's shirt. He wasn't blind anymore and that why he was so fucked right now. "Dean, you're shaking." He was. He didn't eve realise it he was so stressed. "Sorry. I'm just stressed." Dean murmured quietly try to stop his shaking hands. Cas took his hands and laid forehead against Dean's.

"Dean. It's going to be okay. The mark is gone, I'm safe. Remember I'm your only problem to worry about." Dean did a sharp intake of breath as he stared into Castiel's eyes and laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I know you're a pain in my ass but...I need you." Cas smiled and it took all of Dean's strength to not kiss him. What Dean didn't know is that Cas could see it. He just didn't say anything because he didn't quite understand how he felt about it all. Even though if he said something now it would fix at least half of Dean's stress. Half.

Cas didn't say anything though because no matter how human he was right now. Feelings were concept he still barely understood after all these years of being alive. "Cas, personal space a bit?" Dean asked not that he wanted it truly. He just knew that if Castiel's face stayed that close for any longer all bets would be off. "Sorry." Cas said as he leaned up and Dean let out a sigh of relief. These witches were gonna be so dead.

"We're here!" Sam exclaimed as they got guns out in case of a witch ambush. "You actually can relieve these guys right?" Sam asked as he opened the door slowly aiming to shoot in case someone was there. They were right Carrie had gotten out the door was still sealed. A note was left on her chair. "Have fun trying to keep your secret, Dean ;)" It read. Sam read it out loud and Dean glared at the floor blushing. "What is she talking about Dean?" Lucifer asked obviously clueless. 

"It's a-" Charlie covered his mouth for him. "Thank you." He chipped. "Do you have a secret Sam?" Lucifer smirked raising an eyebrow. "No." Lucifer laughs. "That's a lie." Sam groaned as he began unsealing the gremlins. "What's my secret?" Sam asked sarcastically. 

"You know I'm not gonna let you by like that. Tell me or I won't relieve these little critters." Lucifer said as he picked one up ruffling it's coarse hair. "Really you're such a child." Lucifer smirked. "Only for you, my love. Maybe I'd show my softer side. Y'know if you showed yours." Sam scoffed. "You're twisted if you think I like being your little bitch. I don't." 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I know you miss it. You're curious about my soft side. You just gotta admit and I'll set these little fiends free." Sam laughed rolling his eyes giving Lucifer a all time bitch face. "Fat chance." Lucifer smirked chuckling. "You just admitted, idiot." Sam blushed cursing. 

"Jeez what are you the gay musketeers?" Dean heard come from by the front door. Who was it? Carrie of course. "Go ahead relieve them. I don't actually need them. They just made my work easier." She laughed sharply as Lucifer finished the relief spell in enochioan. "Now, are you gonna kill me still or let me go because you guys all have big gay hearts full of compassion." 

"I'll show you compassion bitch!" Dean said as he shoved her in a wall. Cas immediately falling to the floor in pain. "Son of bitch." He cursed as he picked her up and threw her as he ran back to Cas. He sat on his knees and gripped Castiel's hand tight. Cas was still weak though from the loss of what was basically his power source. "Cas, I'm so sorry." Dean whispered pulling his weak body into his arms. The pain and weakness still was intolarable.

"Better?" Dean asked and Cas shook his head. "Dean..." Cas groaned. Dean knew what he had to do to end Castiel's pain. He hated but he also wanted so bad just not like this. Dean had to do it though. Sam was taking care of Carrie. 

So even if his friends could help. They couldn't right now. "I'm sorry." Dean breathed as he cupped Castiel's face. The kiss was pained but not physically. Cas adjusted himself so he was sitting on Dean's lap. Dean blushed but stayed calm. Trying his best touch Cas, keep him close in every way possible. 

When they pulled away, it was like everything changed but also didn't. Cas smiled at Dean and Dean blushed harder. "Better?" He asked again trying to laugh as they helped each other up. "Yeah. That apology wasn't needed." Dean laughed. "You don't understand. You're barely human. You don't know what love is. I just feel bad having to do what I just did to stop the pain I gave you. I feel bad for giving you pain in the first place. I'm allowed to be sorry." Sam laughed in the background. "Dean, you're doing that friendship borderline love confession thing again. Let's go before this becomes the notebook." Dean laughed blushing. 

"Right. Cas, just know that the kiss it meant nothing. I just was saving you the pain." Cas frowned like he was confused. "Dean, It be okay if it did y'know?" Cas said and Dean nodded glad Carrie was dead ending the truth spell. 

"Yeah I know."


	11. Misconceptions and Doubts

Chapter Eleven

It was true. Dean did know this. He just didn't want risk it. Cas and Sam were all he had left on god's green earth. He couldn't bare to lose Cas, especially for the third time. That and how could Cas even know how he feels about it when he just became fully human.

It be like Dean dating a teenager. It just wasn't morally right. Yet as they all walked out of the cabin, it felt like the only thing he wanted to do was tell Cas how he felt but he couldn't. Not when he could possibly hurt Castiel. Sure, Cas said it be okay but that's just words. It's easier to say something then actually do it.

Dean was getting exhausted just stressing over it. "Hey Sam, you're probably exhausted let's leave tomorrow instead, yeah?" Sam shrugged. "Sure." he replied as they walked into their house. Dean yawned sighing in both sadness and confusion and just pure frustration. He could do this. He could stop liking Cas. He just had to try harder. That's what he told himself but as he looked into the eyes of his best friend helping taking off his never straight tie, he felt like it may be impossible to even fathom a way to get over Cas.

Yet he felt like it was what he had to do. "Goodnight, Cas." He murmured, Dean could of sworn he felt Cas kiss the top of his head as he fell asleep but he wasn't gonna ask if he did. When Dean woke up as always he was startled by the fact that Cas was right there holding him, sleep-dazed. He knew they weren't together but every time he woke up it felt like they were and it was gonna make it even harder to get over Cas. "Morning, Dean." Cas said yawning and Dean laughed happy that at least he could enjoy this a while. "Morning, Cas." Dean replied.

"Sam is gonna have a hell of the next two weeks." Cas laughed nodding at Dean. "Poor kid. I'm hungry." Cas said as if surprised, Dean laughed rolling his eyes. "Well then come on let's shower and then we can all get food." Dean said swatting at Cas playfully before helping him off the bed. With everything happening it seemed that life was screwing Dean over more and more. He could barely control himself taking a shower with Cas. It was hard to push up against the shower wall and just make out with him messily. 

Painfully hard.

"Morning Sammy." Dean said as Sam answered the door, his hair a shaggy damp mess. "We going for breakfast?" Sam ask and Dean nods. "Luce! Come on were gonna get food!" Sam shouts looking away from Dean, who was biting back a laugh because satan was sharing a bed with his brother. "Did Charlie go back to Oz?" Dean asked and Sam nodded as they all piled in the car, Sam driving because yeah Dean could drive with one hand but it was safer if he didn't, sam thought so anyway. Cas sighed cocking his head to the side staring at the floorbed. 

"Hey Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked patting at his shoulder, Cas leaned back up and laid his head on Dean's lap yawning. "I seem to still feel sleepy but not enough to want to sleep or even need sleep." Dean blushed laughing. "That's called being groggy it will go away after a while." Cas furrowed his brows. "It's an annoying feeling because all I wanna do is lay here." Dean blushed harder when Cas nuzzled his lap trying to get his head comfortable. Life really wanted him to never get over Cas. It really didn't. He was gonna pull through this though.

He was trying to anyway.

"Dean, are you uncomfortable? you're face is red." Dean cursed under his breath. "No, No you're fine. How much longer until a Diner, Sam?" Dean asked. "Five minutes." Sam chirped from the front, Dean sighed. He could be calm for five minutes, Right? He hoped so.

Cas sighed pulling Dean's left hand to his chest holding it, Dean could of swore he smiled real big for a second but as always he wasn't gonna ask. "Sam, talk to me!" Lucifer whined stretching every word and Sam sighed annoyed. "What do you want yo talk about?" Sam said sarcastically sorry. "Well, since you recently told-" Sam cut him off fuming. "Fuck off." He snapped as they pulled into the diner parking lot. 

"Finally!" Sam beamed exasperated. Lucifer laughed taking Sam's hand and saying "You love me." Obnoxiously stretching it out. Sam groaned but didn't make Lucifer let go of his hand because no matter how much he wanted to deny it. He liked Lucifer. He knew why Lucifer was being such a jackass. He just really wish he didn't have to deal with this. He figured once Lucifer was in hell that it be over. 

He'd move on and never see him again. That now was not in the cards though. He knew he was gonna crack by the end of these two weeks and he'd be screwed because he doubts anyone would be happy with him letting Lucifer out because he was in fucking love with the guy. Yeah that would go so well. Besides he only liked the guy he wasn't in love with him. If he was he doubts he would be able to resist giving in this easily.

So, where to next, Sammy?" Dean asks biting into his heart attack of a burger. "Lucifer found a case. Seems like a well, not something we've seen before. I'll let Luce explain." Sam said patting Lucifer's elbow which made Lucifer quirk a smirk. "People are going missing, they can't seem to find a link. Teenagers, Middle-aged men. It's a veriaty." Dean nodded. "Okay some people go missing? What makes it our call, satan?" Luce laughs at Dean's quip. "Well, one of them was found dead two days ago. It was weird though it seemed as if the world killed him. A tree was knocked down on the guy. Isn't fishy? Y'know a guy disappearing and found to be dead of natural causes?" Lucifer said putting air quotes around natural causes. "True. So, where is this happening?" Dean asked and Sam laughed. "Well, from what Garth once told me you have good memories of this place. " Dean laughed throwing his fist into the air in triumph as it held his beer.

"Miami! Sounds fun. Probably was the last gay bar I went. Should stop in purgatory just for fun." Sam's eyes widen. "Wow...you really didn't care if I knew or not and still I didn't know." Sam recognised referring to Dean's bisexuality. "I guess so." Dean shrugged putting money on the bill as they left to go pack for miami. "Miami be ready! The Winchesters are coming!" Dean laughed as he packed up their things. Cas was handing a few books. "I just couldn't resist." Cas said.

"Yeah I bet." Dean smirked zipping up his bag. "Alright that's everything right?" Cas nodded as they headed down to the car where a...laughing? A laughing sam was waiting with Lucifer looking very embarrassed but started to smirk and chuckle as they approached the vehicle. Sam went silent blushing lightly as he noticed his brother and began starting the car frantically. Dean laughing lightly got in the back. "Why so nervous, you're acting like I'm dad and I caught you having sex." Sam laughed, the only reason he acted so well spooked was because he didn't let Lucifer get to him or let go of holding in how much he liked the man but he broke a little because he let Lucifer see that he could make Sam happy.

"Oh nothing, just forgot about the starting the car." Dean rolled his eyes deciding to leave what happened alone. Cas yawned laying his head on Dean's lap and Dean figured he should sleep as well since he isn't driving for once. "Dean wake up." Cas whispered poking at Dean's stomach making him laugh. "I'm up! Dork" he teased laughing. "What's up?" Cas shrugged. "I'm...bored." Dean laughed louder. 

"Okay. Wanna talk?" Cas smiled and nodded lightly. "Sure." Dean sighed smiling. "Okay. What's your feelings on our last case?" Cas laid his bed back on Dean's lap more to make himself more comfortable, Dean blushed slightly. "It was interesting. The whole situation it put us in, wasn't much different from our current predicament. Being our amount of contact keeps me...well." Dean nodded. "Yes I know, but that didn't answer my question how did you feel about it?" Dean asked again and Cas laughed. "Not much, it was nice to have a little slice of normal for a couple days. See how the unbeknownst live." Now it was Dean's turn to laugh ruffling Castiel's hair but stopping himself and blushing realising he didn't do that before this case, or really everything that happened. Cas didn't seem to mind the change though furrowing his brows when Dean stopped even though Dean only barely touched Castiel's hair.

"Dean...it's okay. To do that." Sam looked back for a second laughing and turned back to the road. Dean blushed slightly, laughing nervously. "O-okay..." Dean replied running his hands lightly through Castiel's scalp. A smile spreading on his face, Cas sighed happily knowing nothing of why Dean was so uneasy of his actions. "Do you like when I do that?" Dean asked trying to distill the silence. Cas made a face of indifference as if shrugging with his face. 

"It's...nice." He stretched lightly, moving to lean on Dean's shoulder nuzzling it making Dean blush. "Cas..." Dean murmured flustered and Cas laughed. "What? You want personal space?" Dean snorts "Shut up." Dean nudged Cas in the chest lightly. "How many more hours Sammy?" Sam yawned "Three." Dean blinked rapidly now realising Sam isn't driving. "You're letting Satan drive my car?!" Dean exclaimed and Sam laughed. "It was that or let myself pass out at the wheel." Dean groaned knowing it was true. 

"Three hours....I slept for a long time." Cas nodded, Dean feeling it against his shoulder. "Uh huh." Cas mumbled quietly "I'm bored...again." Dean snorted shaking his head. "Okay, let's play a game. Uh..son of a bitch. I can't think of one. Sam?" Sam jumped slightly from being half asleep. "Got any game ideas?" Sam stayed silent too sleepy answer. So Lucifer but in "Truth or Dare?" Lucifer proposed. Dean blushed snorting "That is not a option." Cas furrowed his brows.

"What is truth or dare and why can't we play it together?" Cas asked in confusion.  
"Well it's a game where you choose truth or dare. Truth being a question and dare being something you must do that the opponent gets to choose." Cas scrunched his face more. "Why can't we play?" Cas said seeming to be asking to play as well which made him feel bad that he was scared to play because what a lot of truth or dare games lead to. That and playing with two people only is kind of ridiculous especially in a moving car. "Not enough people for it to be fun also kind of not the place for it to be fun." Dean answered and Lucifer laughed. "There's a lot two people can do in a car." Lucifer raised an eyebrow smirking and nudging Sam to wink at them causing both winchesters to blush.

"Lucifer despite what you and many other think me and Cas aren't a couple or anything like that. So all those things aren't gonna happen." Dean said quietly because it was hard to lie because yeah there was nothing but he'd kill for there to be something. "Yeah I bet." Sam and Lucifer said in unison making them break out laughing. "Now, can I sleep or are you two gonna have sex in the back or some other shit." Dean's eyes widened as he blushed. "Sam! Seriously?!" Dean exclaimed to the now asleep winchester. "Dean, I'm still bored." Cas updated and Dean laughed. "Okay, I have a game. It's called the one word story. I say a word then you say the first one that comes to mind. I'll go first. Pie." Cas laughed.

"Cake."

"The"

"Best"

"Combination"

"Ever" Dean and Cas broke out laughing. "We've known each other for too long huh?" Dean asked jokingly and Cas shook his head. "I could never know you for too long, Dean. You're my best friend." Dean flushed smiling. "Yeah man, same here. You're all I got in the end." Cas laughed. "Yeah it's worse for me though because I currently need you to live." Dean laughed ruffling Castiel's hair blushing lightly because even though Cas was okay with him doing such a mundane thing it made him happy but also consfused. He just couldn't tell how Cas felt if he felt anything. 

It didn't matter because he already vowed to not try and get with Cas. It would just complicate things. "Only one more hour guys." Lucifer chimed from the front and Dean sighed happily stretching and throwing his arm over Castiel's shoulders making Castiel's sleeping body slip into his lap. Cas blinked but smiled sleepily getting comfortable and drifting back to sleep just as they got off the highway.


	12. I'm sorry...

I had not too many ideas when i started this fic to be quite honest. I think this fic has run it's course of creativity. I may finish it one day but for now it's going on hold. I will still be writing for other fics and such so if you want you can check out my other things that I will be doing instead due to the fact my project a lover's blade is also on hold. This fic may one day be finished but I highly doubt it. I just can't find a way to keep it going to be quite honest. I hope you can understand and forgive me. I can't control how my ideas come to me.


End file.
